Especially for You
by frauaaron
Summary: ketika hati memilih untuk berpaling, ketika hati memilih untuk melupakan, dan ketika hati memilih untuk kembali. sesuatu diantara gaara, sakura dan sasori. CHAP5 UPDET
1. Chapter 1

**Especially for You**

**CHAPTER 1: Only You**

WARNING: OOC, GAJE, ANEH BANGET, typo, garing, gajelas, anehlah yang jelas~

**HEHE, halo semuaaaa, salam perkenalan dulu ah, ini aaron emang baru alias newbie banget! maaf banget kalo emang banyak ew factor di cerita ini, karena hehe yeah ini fic pertama GaaSaku ku, (walau sebenarnya lebih team GaaHina) *minta digampar***

**okay daripada saya ngebacot entar readers dan tetangga marah (emang ada readers yang mau baca? *nangis dipojokkan*)**

**3, 2, 1, Happy Reading, everyone! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Talking to the Moon. Trying to get to You. In hopes you're on, the other side. Talking to me too"<em>

-**Bruno M.**

* * *

><p><strong>normal POV<strong>

_pukul 8.15! gawat. emang sekolah sialan, gue kira bakalan ada kemunduran jam masuk. ugh._

"terpaksa lariiiiii" teriak sakura

_fyuh. ternyata masih keburu._ kaki sakura langsung patuh mengikuti otaknya untuk segera menuju tempat duduk. kedua dari belakang.

menurutnya memang tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk disini. dan secara refleks mataku langsung melirik kursi sebelahnya.

"jangan bilang dia terlambat lagi" gumam sakura.

"pagi anak-anak! siapkan kertas kalian terlebih dahulu, sensei memang akan memberi tambahan waktu untuk belajar 19 menit." kakashi-sensei memotong lamunan sakura dengan ucapannya. hari ini memang akan diadakan ulangan fisika, bab optika geometri tepatnya. bab yang cukup sulit untuk sakura, walau dia memang menyenangi jurusan IPA.

dan pelajaran yang memang gaara sukai. batin sakura.

"BRAK"

"pagi sensei" muka gaara seperti biasa. tanpa ekspresi pada wajah tampannya. dalam hitungan seperdetik, sakura menoleh ke arah pintu.

"hei, gaara. untung belum dimulai, kau seharusnya tidak boleh telat seperti ini lagi, sudah berapa kali kau telat seperti ini? seharusnya kau memikirkannya." kakashi-sensei memang sedikit terlihat kesal. namun hanya itu yang dikatakannya. gaara pun hanya mengangguk dan menuju ke tempat duduknya. seperti biasa, di sebelah Sakura. teman kecilnya.

mata Gaara yang dikelilinga garis mata yang hitam kelam dan menarik melirik sekilas sakura yang sedang membaca buku catatannya ulang yang tampak kesusahan.

_Helah sakura, pasti dia belum mengerti tentang apa yang dijelaskan kakashi-sensei tentang bab ini. _Batin Gaara

Gaara segera mengeluarkan buku tulisnya, dan merobek cepat dua lembar kertas pertengahan buku tulisnya. dua?

"Sakura,"

sakura menoleh dan mendapati Gaara menyodorkan selembar kertas ke dirinya.

oh iya. batin sakura

"thanks banget, gaara. " mau tak mau sakura tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih. tapi yang disenyumi justru hanya mengangguk dan membuka lembar selanjutnya dari majalah bola yang dibacanya.

yang bener aja nih, anak! mau pelajaran fisika gini, malah baca tentang.. siapa tuh? jack wilshere?

sakura tidak bisa tidak heran, yah ini memang bukan pertama kalinya. sakura adalah teman baik gaara, hampir semua hal tentang gaara, dia tahu. sahabatnya memang dingin, wajahnya datar, mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali dia tersenyum.

sewaktu gaara mencetak gol di pertandingan antar tim SMP. sebagai kapten, sakura ingat bagaimana senyum gaara saat mengangkat piala.

* * *

><p><em>"Gaara congrats!" sakura hampir setengah teriak. gaara menoleh ke arah sakura, dan berjalan kearahnya seiring gadis yang dituju juga melakukan hal yang sama. tangannya masih memegang tropi kemenangan. gadis berambut pink dalam balutan baju seragam tim sepak bola sekolah dasarnya dan gaara memang ia sengaja pakai untuk menyemangati sahabatnya.<em>

_"thanks, sakura. kamu lihat gol ku tadi?" keringat gaara mengucur di pelipis cowok itu. senyumnya masih belum memudar. yang ditanyai hanya terdiam menatap senyum itu._

_"eh, iya.. aku lihat, selamat ya, kalian memang berhak menang" sakura dengan cepat mengalihkan mukanya dari senyum menawan gaara, ia mencoba untuk menutupinya. ada apa sih denganku. batin Sakura_

_"eh, sebentar ya, sakura. aku harus menyerahkan tropi ini ke pak kepsek." gaara berkata cepat sembari kakinya melangkah menjauhi sakura_

_sakura tersenyum, dan mengangguk. ia sangat senang sekali melihat sahabatnya memenangkan pertandingan ini. matanya terus mengikuti punggung gaara yang berjalan kearah kepsek SMP mereka._

_"apa yang kau lihat, sakura?" tiba-tiba saja suara ino mengembalikan sakura yang sedang fokus menatap gaara. sakura langsung menoleh kearah ino, yang menatapnya dengan cengiran khasnya. sakura tahu dia akan diledek habis-habisan sama temannya yang satu ini._

_"apaan? aku gak lihat apa-apa! cuma itu piala yang mereka raih besar banget!" tawa sakura yang ia coba keluarkan untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya mengalir. ino tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat hal ini. ia tahu, sakura suka sama gaara._

_"HAHAHAHAHA, ketauan banget tau gak, udahlah ngaku aja, tadi kamu ngeliatin gaara kan?"_

_"apaan sih ino, enggak tau! dia kan sahabatku wajar dong kalo aku ngeliatin dia seneng" sakura mengalihkan mukanya, ia sangat tak ingin wajah merahnya itu dilihat ino. bisa habis dia diledek ino!_

_"halah, bohong! yaudah deh tuh pangeran lapangan kamu dateng!" ino melirik ke arah gaara yang menghampiri sakura. keringatnya masih mengucur di wajah tampan datar cowok itu. Gaara menyadari ada Ino disitu._

_"hei, ino. terima kasih sudah datang." singkat, datar seperti biasa. khas gaara sekali. batin sakura._

_"sakura, gaara! bagaimana kalau kalian ku foto?" ucap ino. di tangannya sudah ada kamera Sony Alpha DSLR._

_"eh-" sakura tampak kaget, ia tak tahu harus gimana. apaan sih kok aku nervous gini._

_gaara mengangguk. tangan gaara dalam sekejap menggapai bahu kanan sakura, mendekap sakura lebih dekat dengan dirinya. sakura yang hanya bisa mengangkat tangan kanannya membentuk simbol 'peace' untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. senyum gaara terpampang diwajahnya bersama senyum-nervous sakura yang ada di wajah cantiknya. gaara sedikit menunduk menyesuaikan dengan tinggi sakura, sakura hanya bisa tersenyum berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan semu merah di pipinya._

_"satu, dua, tiga.. cheese!"_

* * *

><p>"Sakura!"<p>

"Sakura!" Kakashi-sensei hampir berteriak melihat sakura belum juga menanggapinya.

"eh, iya sensei ada apa?"

"ada apa? ayo sakura ulangan akan diadakan sebentar lagi, tutup bukumu, persiapkan alat tulis. segera." ujar kakashi sembari berjalan ke tempat duduknya kembali

"hei kamu kenapa sih?" gaara yang disampingnya terlihat penasaran, dari tadi sakura hanya melamun saja.

"tidak apa-apa." jawab sakura singkat, ia masih terbayang masa-masa itu. hingga pikirannya sekilas teringat kepada sebuah bingkai foto kecil diatas meja belajarnya yang berisi foto waktu itu.

ugh, ada apaan sih denganku? harusnya aku memikirkan fisika! sakura memegangi kepalanya frustasi.

* * *

><p>"gaaraaaaaa, makasih banget yang tadi!" sakura menghampiri gaara yang sedang beranjak keluar kelas. gaara memang membantunya dalam ulangan tadi, sedikit perasaan lega setelah ulangan membuat sakura sejenak melupakan pikirannya tadi.<p>

"hah, kamu memang merepotkan. udah yuk, laper nih." sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sambil mengikuti langkah gaara ke kantin. rasa nyaman sebagai sahabat ini yang membuatnya tersenyum. memang sakura harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak bisa berpaling dari gaara. gaara adalah sahabatnya, banyak hal yang sudah mereka ketahui satu sama lain. tidak ada canggung diantara mereka. kecuali tentang... perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin.

sakura mencoba menepisnya. gaara yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah sahabatnya, tidak seharusnya ia terlalu memikirkan perasaannya ini.

kantin ramai, namun sakura tahu kalau mereka tidak akan makan dikantin. melainkan di taman belakang sekolah. seperti biasa.

sebuah burger, dan segelas air mineral ditambah puding coklat dan vla vanilla berada ditangannya sekarang, sama dengan menu yang diambil gaara. mereka melangkah ke tempat duduk di bawah pohon maple di taman belakang.

sakura menoleh ke arah gaara sebentar, dan tersenyum. gaara yang sedang mengunyah burgernya hanya bisa menoleh balik, dan menatapnya tanda tanya.

"kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa."

"akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu menjawab, tidak apa-apa, ada apa sih?"

"eh, beneran tidak ada apa-apa. kok kamu maksa gini sih, gaara?" sakura mendengus, huh, masa aku harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. aku saja belum tahu tadi kenapa aku ngeliat dia kayak gitu.

Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"yasudah." gaara kembali melanjutkan makannya. tak ada yang tahu bahwa dalam hati ia tersenyum. tersenyum karena waktu seperti ini, hanya ada ia dan sahabatnya. sakura.

"hei ino, makasih ya sudah menunggu" sakura menghampiri ini yang refleks menoleh ke arahnya.

"tumben tidak bareng, si maniak bola, gaara?"

"enggak lah, dia ada latihan bola sama tim nya. kan mau tanding sebentar lagi."

"cie perhatian amat, lo. aku iri loh" ino menanggapinya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas bersama sakura.

"maksud lo? aduh ino, kita tuh cuma sahabat." sakura langsung menyalaknya balik. itu keliru. kalau ada yang menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat. karena..

"kamu mau bilang lagi, kalo yang kamu dan gaara cuma sahabat, kalo cuma kamu yang suka sama dia, dan dianya nggak merasa begitu? sakura, sahabat jadi cinta emang udah biasa. tapi cuma kalian yang bisa ngerasain apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. dan kadang kalian harus mengakuinya."

ino memang benar.

"itu dulu, ino. kita memang pernah sama-sama suka, tapi nggak lebih buat sekarang. dulu aku sayang gaara dan gaara sayang aku. tapi sekarang cuma ada sakura dan gaara. gak lebih" sakura cepat-cepat menyanggahnya. ia tak mau mengingat hal itu lagi, ia tak mau mengingat kejadian masa lalu. masih untung persahabatannya dengan gaara tidak terusak karena itu.

"terserah kamu sajalah." ino mendengus, mencoba mencari topik lain, ia juga tak mau sakura kembali mengingat tentang itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2008, summer.<strong>_

"Sakura, aku menang. dan kamu tahu? sebenarnya, aku dapat tawaran untuk bermain bersama Real Madrid under 16." wajah gaara memang sangat terlihat gembira. senyum dan tawanya seakan mengalir bersama dunia. dan sakura melihat hal itu. ia bisa merasakan kesenangannya, tapi tidak sampai ia mendengar kata Real Madrid.

"r-real madrid? gaara?" sakura seakan tidak percaya. ia tidak tahu ia harus senang atau sedih. yang dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah wajah gaara yang akan menghilang melangkah menjauhinya, dan ia akan terlupakan. sakura benci itu.

"iya, sakura." gaara berhenti tersenyum. ia dapat melihat perubahan air muka sakura. "Ada apa?" gaara mencoba mengembalikan air muka sakura, walau gaara tahu. sebentar lagi ia akan memperburuk apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"berarti kamu gak bakal disini? kamu bakal ke spanyol?" sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak bilang secara to-the-point. sekarang dia hanya butuh jawaban. iya atau tidak. iya atau tidak, yang akan dikatakan gaara kepada tawaran itu.

gaara berhenti sejenak, tatapannya ke sakura tidak berpaling. namun akhirnya ia hanya dapat mengatakan satu kata. "-ya"

sakura hanya bisa terdiam.

tidak ada kata-kata lagi, mereka hanya terdiam walau gaara masih belum melepas tatapannya pada sakura. namun sakura mengabaikannya. perasaannya campur aduk.

~FLASHBACK (emang ini cerita gaje, bingungin abis)

**2008, summer, **

**19.30.**

wajah tampan seorang gaara, seorang pemain bola kebanggan tim U-16 jepang, seorang kapten bagi timnya terlihat mengadah keatas, menatapi langit yang mendung dari balkon rumahnya. ini memang malam yang cocok untuknya, hanya sekejap, pikirannya kembali ke hari kemarin. hanya beberapa jam yang dibutuhkan untuk segera menghilang dari jepang. hanya dalam beberapa jam ia akan meninggalkan sakura.

_**2008, summer, yesterday**_

_"sakura," gaara memanggil gadis pink itu pelan_

_"hn?"_

_"hari ini bagaimana? bagaimana kamu dengan sasuke? maaf tiba-tiba aku pergi, aku ada urusan mendadak, kamu tahu kan banyak hal yang harus diurus sebelum berangkat."_

_"senang. yah tapi tidak ada kamu disana, jadi aku tidak bisa bilang itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan."_

_"setidaknya kamu tersenyum" gaara hanya bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya itu dengan senyum._

_"gaara, ada apa?" sakura menatap mata gaara, ia tahu ada yang aneh. Gaara adalah sahabat terdekat, seseorang terdekat yang diri sakura tahu. sahabat sekaligus kekasih, terlalu banyak hal yang bisa diceritakan mengenai gaara. sakura tahu semuanya_

_"setidaknya kamu juga harus terbiasa kalau aku tiba-tiba pergi" gaara hanya menatap ke depan tanpa membalas tatapan mata pacarnya. yang sekaligus sahabatnya._

_"gaara?" sakura kembali bertanya. ia ingin gaara menatapnya kalau sedang berbicara. seperti biasa._

_"aku rasa kamu akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku, kamu tahu, besok malam, aku akan berangkat ke madrid, spanyol. yah aku tahu itu cuma 1 tahun, tapi aku rasa.. " suaranya terdengar dingin, jauh beda dengan bagaimana gaara menghabiskan suaranya untuk berbicara dengan sakura. gaara masih menatap kedepan. mengabaikan panggilan sakura. _

_"gaara!" sakura memotong cepat. air matanya hampir jatuh. _

_tangan gaara sekejap mendekap sakura ke pelukannya. ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. namun yang terdengar hanya isak tangis pelan dari sakura. sakura mencoba berhenti, tapi tidak bisa, gaara tahu itu. gaara mendekapnya makin erat, seperti ia tak mau kehilangan sahabatnya ini._

_namun sahabat tetap sahabat, entah kenapa pikiran ini membuat gaara memutuskan untuk berpisah dari sakura. Gaara sadar kepergiannya selama 1 tahun akan mengubah sesuatu, gaara tau walau ia tidak menginginkannya, tapi itu terlalu menyusahkan untuk sakura. lebih baik ia menjauh dari kekasihnya dan kembali ke tokyo sebagai sahabat dan melihat sahabatnya itu melupakan semua tentang rasa yang telah ada. itu lebih baik, melihat sakura bahagia tanpa dirinya walau ia masih belum bisa menyadari apakah ia sanggup atau tidak._

_1 tahun lagi memang ia akan kembali, tapi itu terasa tidak benar. gaara ingin, gaara, ingin, mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya. fokus kepada sepakbola dan melihat sakura bahagia dengan orang lain, dan hanya menjadi sahabatnya._

_gaara melepas pelukannya dengan cepat. tangannya menyentuh pipi sakura, mencoba menghilangkan air mata yang terus mengalir. _

_"maaf, kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini, kita sahabat." suara itu serak sekali. hampir terlihat seperti bisikan. sakura tidak bisa tidak kaget mendengar hal ini, kemana semua rasa selama ini, kemana ucapan di stadion saat kapten tim sepakbola kebanggan SMPnya menyatakan perasaannya._

_"gaara! hanya 1 tahun, lalu kamu akan kembali ke jepang. apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuat kamu tetap bersamaku?"_

_"kamu gak mengerti."_

_gaara justru melanjutkannya dengan senyum. "sakura, kamu hanya seorang sahabat bagiku, dan aku menyadari itu disaat seperti ini." Gaara berbohong. ia tahu ia harus membohongi gadis yang disayangnya, ia mencoba untuk mengatakan itu dengan jelas, gaara tahu ini tidak benar, ia masih menyadari kalau ia sayang sakura. sahabatnya sendiri._

_sakura terdiam, kata-kata barusan sangat menyakitkan. ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus berkata, yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menatap gaara dengan pandangan kosong, mungkin gaara memang hanya akan menjadi sahabat._

_air matanya masih belum terhenti, "ada seseorang kan?"_

_gaara menunduk, mukanya datar, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, gaara justru berkata sesuatu, "melihatmu bersamaku dan menangis itu sudah cukup. aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi, kamu terlihat lebih bahagia jika kau melupakan semuanya tentang rasa sayang diantara kita."_

_sakura hanya bisa berpaling. ia tahu ia tidak boleh lemah. sejenak ia memejamkan matanya, ingatannya kembali memutar semuanya. saat-saat ia dan gaara masih bersama. sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, terasa satu tetes air matanya kembali melintasi pipinya._

_"setidaknya sekarang aku tahu. aku memang bukan orang yang kamu cintai" matanya masih terpejam mencoba bangun dari mimpi buruk ini, _

_gaara ingin membantahnya. tangannya mengepal keras, mencoba membentak sakura, dan meyakinkan bahwa hanya dia sahabat yang gaara sayangi. _

_otaknya langsung berpikir cepat menyadari tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu, gaara tahu ia tidak boleh lemah untuk melepas sakura, biarlah sakura melihat sesuatu kebohongan walau nanti gaara hanya bisa melihat senyumnya dari jauh tanpa ikatan kekasih_

_"kamu akan melihatku 1 tahun lagi, sebagai sahabat." pelan, gaara tersenyum. "sudah malam sakura, kita tidak bisa menginap di taman belakang rumahmu ini, lagipula, aku tidak membawa selimut seperti waktu camping." kaki gaara beranjak berdiri, tangannya disodorkannya ke sakura, mencoba menggapai tangan sakura untuk membantunya berdiri._

langit yang mendung masih belum mengeluarkan hujannya. mungkin kemarin adalah hari terakhir untuk melihat wajah sakura sebelum ia terbang ke spanyol. ia tahu ia harus berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya terhadap sakura, dan putus dengannya. ia harus terlihat bahwa ia tidak mencintai gadis itu lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

**lapangan sepakbola SMA Negeri Tokyo, 15.30.**

kaki gaara menendang bola itu. mengopernya ke sasuke dan kembali ke gaara, gaara dengan cepat mengiring bola itu hingga memasuki kotak penalti dan tanpa ragu kakinya dengan cepat menendangkan bola itu masuk ke gawang melewati sang kiper, neji.

senyum gaara terlihat sempurna di wajahnya yang lelah, keringatnya mengucur di wajahnya sembari kakinya melangkah ke bench untuk mengambil botol air mineral. dengan cepat dalam beberapa tegukan gaara menghabiskan air hingga tetes terakhir.

sasuke yang disampingnya juga terlihat lelah, latihan menghadapi pertandingan melawan salah satu rival tangguh memang sedikit melelahkan.

"hei gaara, kamu yakin kita akan memenangkan pertandingan ini?"

"hn. kita berusaha, sasuke."

"yah, tapi tim sepak bola Chiba sangatlah tangguh. kamu ingat pertandingan lalu? 2-0 tanpa balas."

"kita melihat kedepan, sasuke" gaara menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, ia bergegas membereskan tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari arena latihan. sejenak ia mengobrol bersama pelatih. akhirnya kakinya kembali melangkah menjauh dari lapangan.

sasuke terdiam, entah kenapa ia memikirkan pertandingan yang ada di hadapannya itu. ia kembali ingat satu tahun lalu. gaara masih di spanyol, dan timnya kalah telak dengan tim chiba 2-0. dan sakura ada disitu. menyemangati timnya.

wajah sakura yang manis, yang saat itu tengah kecewa terhadap hasil pertandingan terhadap timnya. masih tidak bisa dilupakan. sangat berbeda dengan pertandingan 2-0 sebelumnya, dimana masih ada Gaara di situ, walau kalah, tapi sakura berbeda.

sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan menunduk.

cukup sasuke. dia sakura, tanganmu tidak akan bisa menggapainya.

* * *

><p>gaara melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. rumah gaara bersebelahan persis dengan rumah sakura, dengan pelan ia membuka pagar kuning rumahnya itu, dengan menendang-nendang bola kecil hingga kakinya menendang bola itu dengan kencang.<p>

"BUGH!"

"ups" gaara berujar pelan, ia tahu sebentar lagi yang ia dengar hanyalah teriakan ayahnya yang marah karena menendang pintu rumah. lagi.

gaara melihat keatas, terarah ke jendela kamar sakura. didapatinya sakura lagi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkahnya dari atas, dengan headphone di telinganya dan kacamata belajar di pertengahan hidungnya.

"SAKURA! apa-apaan kamu ketawa?" gaara pura-pura memasang wajah marahnya dan menatap sakura dari bawah. yang ditatap justru semakin tertawa.

"ya ampun, gaara! kamu lagi ngapain sih? sampe nendangnya kayak gitu hahahaha" sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir melihat tingkah gaara yang mangaduh kesakitan saat kupingnya dijewer oleh ayahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. walaupun berkali-kali seperti ini, sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya untuk ketawa.

"sabar aja ya gaara..." sakura kembali bergumam, matanya masih mengikuti sosok gaara yang akhirnya hilang dari tatapannya terhalang oleh pintu dan dinding rumahnya.

sakura kembali beralih ke soal-soal olimpiade komputernya. mencoba mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh susunan procedure dari bahasa pascali lagu You-ten2five. ia kembali tenggelam dalam soal-soal algoritma yang ada, hingga satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

tangannya segera mengambil ponsel, menekan tombol unlock, mengetik kata "Pascal". bahasa komputer yang diagungkannya, hingga dipilihnya sebagai password ponselnya.

**To: Sakura**

_sakura, jangan ketawa tentang tadi! oh ya, besok ulangan komputer ajari aku disekolah pagi hari ya :P_

**sender: gaara**

sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pesan itu. matanya terpejam menahan sakit. Mengingat ia tidak boleh berdebar, gaara hanyalah sahabat. namun ia kembali tersenyum seperti berusaha melupakannya.

**to: gaara**

_semua orang juga bakalan ketawa kali, kurang kerjaan sih kamu!_

_berani bayar berapa? :P_

**from: sakura**

_sakura segera kembali beralih kepada soal-soal tersebut hingga nada penanda sms berbunyi. tangannya dengan segera membuka pesan yang masuk_

**to: sakura**

_berani bayar berapa? sakura, sakura, kamu mau apa sih dari aku?_

_hahahaha_

**sender: gaara**

sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, gaara yang jahil dan datar masih saja seperti yang dulu. ia segera mengetik balasan untuk gaara. sent.

5 menit berjelang, sakura berusaha untuk tidak mendekati ponsel laknat yang akan membawanya menunggu sms balasan dari gaara.

10 menit

15 menit

30 menit

_message (0)._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<strong>

**hehe gajelas bangeeeeeeeet -_- udahlah gatau ini fic pertama juga maaf ya sabar aja yang udah baca pasti muntah2 ngeliat betapa jeleknya ini fanfic. RnR? :D**

_PLEASEEEE HEHE :D review nya ya kawan-kawanku tercinta._

**-frauaaron-**


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't wanna tell you I was jealous, jealous, jealous  
>What's the point?"<p>

**- The Strokes**

* * *

><p><strong>HALOOOOOO :DDD hehehe aneh ya fanficnya, tapi aaron (yeah panggil saja aku aaron) *readers: siapa juga yang mau tau?* lagi suka nge lanjutinnya nih :D<strong>

**yah mungkin banyak typo, OOC, gak penting, lebay, garing disana sini, tapi Read n Review yaaaa *sembah sujud* XD**

**Naruto belongs to Mr. Kishimoto :)**

**okay lanjut aja ya,**

**selamat membaca :D**

**ESPECIALLY FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER 2: Talking to The moon**

* * *

><p>matahari yang tak terlalu terik, cenderung mendung malah. sakura menatap keatas berharap bahwa tidak akan ada setetes air pun yang akan turun.<p>

hari sabtu ini, 13.00 tepatnya, akan segera dilaksanakan sebuah final sepakbola regional SMA antara kesebelasan sekolah internasional tokyo dengan tim kesebelasan chiba. merupakan pertandingan yang berat semenjak sudah 2 kali berturut-turut tim tokyo dikalahkan chiba dengan skor sama, 2-0. lapangan stadion sudah cukup ramai walau tidak sepenuhnya terisi. hanya setengah dari stadion mungkin. tentu saja, ini kan bukan pertandingan macam Manchester United kontra Chelsea atau Real Madrid dengan Barcelona. namun jika diamati terlihat sesosok rambut pink yang menempati kursi stadion paling depan dengan coretan 'SG' di kedua pipinya. disanalah dia, sepenuhnya mendukung sahabatnya, Sabaku no Gaara.  
>suara stadion begitu bergermuruh, ramai sekali. yah, hanya selangkah lagi untuk melihat gaara dan kawan-kawannya memenangi tropi final sepakbola regional ini.<p>

"ino, Sai jadi substitusi ya?" ucap sakura pada gadis pirang disampingnya sambil mulutnya sibuk melahap burger, sakura memang belum sarapan!

"iya! sialan banget sih, kabuto-sensei! jadi pelatih kok gak bisa liat pemain bagus!" ino meracau dengan sebalnya, pacarnya memang menjadi substitusi pada pertandingan kali ini, alias gak jadi starting eleven.

"sabar ya, ino." sakura saar ini hanya bisa menyembahkan senyum simpati dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"halah, sakura, taulah, yang yayangnya jadi starting eleven.." hihi ino yang jahil kembali lagi kawan-kawan! senyum jahil ino memang senang bersarang di wajah imutnya kalau sedang menggoda sakura seperti ini!

"heh- kok jadi malah bawa-bawa ke aku sih?" yang di goda justru hanya berusaha melanjutkan makannya sambil berharap bahwa memakan burger yang satu ini dapat mengalihkan pandangan ino dari wajah sakura yang saat ini bersemu merah. walau kenyataannya pikirannya lebih tertarik untuk melihat gaara di lapangan ketimbang memikirkan burger ini.  
>jadi cinta memang bisa menurunkan nafsu makan, ya?<p>

hanya beberapa detik setelah sakura membalas pernyataan ino, yang langsung terdengar suara speaker ala stadion berkumandang mengatakan bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai dengan dimulainya kedua tim memasuki arena stadion.

"para hadirin yang terhormat, sebentar lagi pertandingan final sepakbola regional SMA yang berlangsung di Tokyo Stadium Center akan dimulai, kedua kubu tim sudah siap memasuki lapangan, terlihat kapten kedua kesebelasan yang menjajakkan kakinya pada rumput lapangan stadion ini. kepada setiap tim dipersilahkan untuk berbaris dan menyanyikan lagu masing-masing sekolah setelah kedua kapten bertukar bendera tim."

rambut merah. nomor punggung 10. angin yang berlalu justru mengibaskan rambut merah yang menarik itu, menarik sepasang mata gadis pink untuk mengamatinya dan cukup menarik untuk membuatnya terpana. kaki gaara yang merenggangkan otot-ototnya, memainkannya sambil berjalan ke tengah lapangan, menampakkan senyum tipisnya yang menarik pada wajah stoic nya yang bisa bikin cewek jadi, halo-aku-lupa-namaku-siapa-aku-tersesat-di-wajahmu. lengannya yang terbalut gelang lengan kapten, bergerak pelan seiring langkah kakinya. sakura hanya bisa menatapnya, melihat sahabatnya memasuki stadion yang tak pernah menjadi hal yang bosan walau sudah sering ia menyemangati gaara di stadion. tapi momen seperti ini hanya membuat sakura semakin sayang dan... sakit.  
>hanya dalam sepersekian detik, gaara mengalihkan wajahnya. ke belakang. bukan, bukan, bukan menoleh ke arah sasuke yang memang berada di belakangnya sebagai co-captain. kepala gaara yang menoleh ke belakang tak peduli bahwa kakinya terus melangkah ke depan, menampilkan mata menariknya yang mencari sosok seseorang. hingga bibir tipisnya terangkat menyeringai manis melihat pemain berambut merah ini telah melihat sahabatnya yang membalas senyum tipis itu dari kubu penonton. mata gaara memang sedang menangkap sakura.<p>

gaara akhirnya kembali meneruskan kakinya hingga semua berbaris menatap ke arah penonton bersiap untuk menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan sekolah masing-masing. seperti film yang menampakkan slide per slide, memperlihatkan gaara yang menjabat kapten tim chiba, menukarkan bendera masing-masing tim, hingga akhirnya tubuh tegap gaara yang atletis berhadapan dengan sasuke untuk merancang sebuah awal permainan sepak bola, kick off di tangan tim tokyo, first half, the ball is for the away one!

"priiiiiiiiiiiiit!" peluit panjang dikumandangkan, dengan cepat kaki gaara menendang bola kecil ke arah sasuke yang sudah berlari jauh mencoba menembus pertahanan lawan, kaki sasuke menerimanya dengan cantik hingga sasuke dan gaara berlari memisah, bersama-sama mencari peluang untuk saling mengoper satu sama lain. sayangnya pertahanan tim chiba tidak bisa diragukan lagi. butuh teknik yang mantap bagi rivalnya untuk bisa menembus pertahanan tim chiba.

berulang kali gaara dan timnya mencoba menguasai bola, mengoper bola sehingga permainannya tidak terlalu terbaca namun belum ada satu gol pun yang menembus garis gawang itu.

_sudah 35 menit..._

sakura menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya, terkesan cemas melihat pertandingan yang belum menampakkan keuntungan bagi pihak tokyo.

* * *

><p>"PRIIIIITTTTTT, PRIIIIITTTT!" sang wasit meniupkan peluit panjang dua kali tanda final sepakbola regional SMA telah berakhir. Gaara langsung melepaskan dirinya dari wilayah lapangan, berlari menuju arah penonton, "Sakura!" gaara berteriak! berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya secara spontan yang terlihat menuruni tangga penonton menerobos masuk ke lapangan hijau yang disambut dengan pelukan dari gaara. sayang tidak seperti yang dibayangkan, ini tidak menjurus ke bollywood karena author melarang gaara untuk menaikkan sakura. tangan gaara merengkuh tubuh sakura erat seakan tidak bisa melepaskannya, mengeluarkan semua kegembiraan yang terpampang di wajahnya. tangannya masih merengkuh gadis itu, namun sejenak kepala gaara perlahan mendekatkannya ke arah sakura, hingga bibirnya tepat persis disebelah telinga sakura.<p>

"aku berhasil sakura, kamu lihat kan? ingat akan janjimu." gaara menyeringai, memperlihatkan wajah stoicnya yang kembali menjadi evil. sakura yang bahagia langsung geleng-geleng gemes pengen ngejotos sahabatnya satu ini. walau memang ia harus menepati janjinya.

"janji apa ya gaara?" sakura tersenyum balik, matanya menatap mata seorang gaara itu, mencoba menampilkan wajah innocentnya.

"kalau kamu pura-pura tidak tahu, kamu harus bertanggung jawab lebih loh," gaara yang jahil-hanya-pada-sakura-pada-saat-saat-tertentu keluar merebak ke permukaan lagi! sakura benar-benar hanya ingin ketawa, berharap waktu seperti ini tidak akan cepat berakhir, namun gaara melepaskan rengkuhannya perlahan,

"tenang, sakura, piala ini masih sama, masih untuk kamu. kamu ingat kan saat pertandingan SMP?" suara berat itu berhasil mengembalikan sakura untuk mengingat masa lalu, yang...

_kenapa dia harus mengingatkan ini..._

"sakura aku ke pelatih dulu yah-" gaara memotong pikiran sakura yang hampir kembali mengenang masa lalu.

_gaara, kalau kau ingin menghilangkan rasa itu, kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?_

mata sakura hanya bisa kembali menatap punggung bernomor 10 itu yang menjauh.

* * *

><p>semua larut dalam kegembiraan, gerakan refleks gaara kepada sakura yang ketika wasit menghentikan permainan memang-yah-terkesan lebih dari sahabat. tapi, karena ya, tim tokyo berhasil memenangkan pertandingan 4-0! tanpa balas. gaara yang tadi langsung berlari menuju sakura untuk merengkuhnya, meluapkan perasaan yang ada, berbagi perasaan kemenangan dengan sakura hanyalah salah satu bentuk kebahagiaan dari menangnya tim tokyo ini. semua bergembira.<p>

oh mungkin untuk satu orang tidak,

...

sasuke terlihat duduk di bench menatap ke arah lapangan kosong. matanya hitam seperti rambutnya menatap kosong namun ia memikirkan sesuatu.

_lihat kan? sesusah apa pun, aku belum bisa melewati gaara._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~ <strong>

**hehehe maaf banget cuma dikit (padahal gada yang baca) tapi emang lagi banyak ulangan jadi cuma bisa bikin scene tentang final sepakbolanya aja..**

**hehe RnR pleaseeee ;)**

thanks before,

_-frauaaron-_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Come on, come on don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted"<em>

**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>HALOOOO SEMUA :DD hehe, iya aaron udah bisa nge update chap 3 nya nih! :D makasih banget yang udah mau baca dan jangan segan2 buat review, aku seneng banget loh setiap ngeliat review itu bikin aku lebih senang buat lanjutin chapnya hehe~<strong>

**desclaimer: naruto belongs to Mr. Kishimoto! :))**

**ESPECIALLY FOR YOU**

**Chapter 3: Rain Melody**

**Warning: abal, lebay, gajelas, bikin enek, but~~ just read okay ;)**

**ok guys, now let's on with story, happy reading! :D **

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK 2009 awal, hujan.<strong>_

_jadi, sudah setengah...err? setengah tahun? gaara di spanyol. kenapa seperti 2 tahun?_

tangannya dengan cepat mengambil ipad yang ada di atas buffet kecil hitam. sepertinya ada yang kurang, sakura berusaha membuka laci buffet dan menemukan sepasang headseat- shit. kenapa baru inget headseat yang ini masih ada di aku? mata sakura buram, semuanya terasa lebih buram, dengan cepat jarinya mengusap bagian bawah matanya yang berair.

headseat kecil hitam itu masih ada di laci sakura, kepunyaan siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya yang bisa membuat sakura sedikit-lebih dari sedikit.. sedih. sudah setengah tahun ya, gaara..

namun sakura mencoba dengan keras menghilangkan perasaan itu, ia tidak ingin menangis lagi, gaara sudah tidak lagi menganggap rasa yang ada. tangannya meraih ipad dan menghubungkan headseat itu. jarinya terlihat menggeser-geser layar ipad hingga ia berhenti di itunes, menekan tombol play di layar. bodo amat deh lagunya, pikir sakura.

_**SAKURA POV**_

_And it might be wonderful._

_It might be magical._

_It might be everything I've waited for, a miracle. _

_Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new. _

_It could never be the way I loved you._

_PUNTEN AJA YAAAA!_ batinku dalam hati, lagu apa-apaan nih? sejak kapan aku punya lagu kayak gini, bisa-bisanya ada di list pertama itunes ku. namun, aku kembali hanyut dalam setiap lirik, nada dan suara selena. mataku menerawang hari itu, hari itu cerah berbeda, seperti hari ini. mataku melirik sebentar ke arah jendela kamarku.

semua orang bisa bilang apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang kami, semua orang bisa saja bilang sahabat yang tidak ada celah, semua orang bisa saja bilang kami sahabat yang sempurna. mungkin seharusnya mereka berpikir ulang, paling tidak hingga aku mengenal rasa itu. rasa sayang ke gaara.

aku dan gaara pertama kali bertemu saat kepalaku menoleh, menangkap sosok laki-laki kecil, seumuranku bermain pasir di halaman rumahnya. rumah kami bersebelahan, mulai saat aku 5 tahun tepatnya. hei, kenapa aku baru menyadari ada seorang anak laki-laki sebagai tetanggaku, mungkin sebaiknya memang komputer itu harus dimusnahkan sehingga aku bisa melihat dunia luar rumah. penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukannya, aku ingat, waktu itu aku beranjak menuju halaman rumahnya. daripada bosan melihat perbincangan ibu dengan ibu gaara, aku menghampirinya. terlihat tangannya yang kotor dipenuhi pasir, ia berjongkok di samping bola sepaknya.

_"kau suka sepak bola?"_  
><em>kepalanya mendongak ke atas, menemukan sosokku yang memperhatikannya "hn."<em>

_dingin sekaliiiiiii_

_tapi ternyata enggak juga kok, buktinya sekarang aku sudah ada disini, disamping gaara mencoba membantu membuat istana pasir bersama gaara (ini bukan di pantai, loh, rumah gaara memang memiliki kotak pasir di halaman rumahnya.)_

_"hn, sekarang tinggal puncak istana." suaranya begitu datar, tapi entah kenapa aku tersenyum._

_"namanya istana apa?" tanyaku padanya yang masih menatap lurus ke arah istana tersebut._

"entahlah."

mataku kembali menerawang, masih melihat embun yang ada di jendela, mengalir sedih menuruni jendela yang licin karena air hujan.

sejak saat itu, aku memang dekat dengan gaara, a ino. ino juga merupakan sahabatku, sekaligus sahabat gaara. sudah bertahun-tahun kami bersahabat hingga saat ini, hingga saat gaara menjadi pemain sepakbola handal hingga mengejar mimpinya ke Madrid, Spanyol. aku tahu semua tentang gaara, dari awal aku bertemu dengannya saat itu, saat gaara dan aku lulus sekolah dasar, naik ke SMP, kami seperti tidak terpisahkan ya? aku tidak bisa menahan senyum tipis mengingat semuanya, semua memori yang ada.

dan saat ia mengatakan_ itu_.

_"besok akan aku cetak, sakura, aku pergi dulu ya!" ino berlari menjauh meninggalkan, aku dan hanya dengan gaara._

_tangan gaara sama sekali belum terlepas dari pundakku, "err, gaa-"_

_"aku sayang kamu, sakura." bisikannya ia memotong kata-kataku cepat, hanya sepersekian detik, kepala gaara tepat berada di samping kepalaku. persis. aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya. aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang cepat, dan detak jantungku._

_tanganku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh sedikit. jujur, aku kaget, gaara, ini tidak mungkin kan? "gaara, k-kenapa?"_

_matanya menatap mataku, sekilas aku bisa melihat wajahnya. serius. tatapan matanya begitu serius._

_"sakura..mungkin akan aneh jika aku memberikan suatu alasan. aku menyayangimu sakura, aku ingin bersamamu." gaara tersenyum, senyumnya begitu tulus. "kita pacaran ya?" ia tersenyum lagi. ugh, senyum itu, mungkin gaara tidak tahu bagaiman jantungku sekarang, kronis iya kali._

_aku hanya bisa mengangguk, dan membalas senyumnya, di lapangan stadion, 12 Agustus, 2007. aku tersenyum._

tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir lembut di pipiku, entah kenapa kenangan itu begitu menyesakkan. bukankah seharusnya itu membuatku tersenyum? bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia bahwa aku pernah bersamanya? bukankah aku seharusnya bersyukur masih bisa menjadi sahabatnya. aku mengatupkan rahangku pelan, mencoba menahan air mata yang jatuh. ino benar, aku sama sekali belum bisa melupakannya, ino benar, gaara begitu jahat. jahat meninggalkanku, menghilangkan dan memutuskan semua yang ada. memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana dan berkata bahwa saat kembali semua hilang. gaara jahat.

tes.. tes.. tes..

gaara, tebak sudah berapa tetesan air mata yang jatuh? batinku sambil membenamkan kepalaku di bantal, mencoba mengusir perasaan yang ada. mencoba terlelap. seandainya gaara bisa menebak berapa tetesan..

* * *

><p>(flashback saat gaara kembali ke jepang)<p>

**2009, pagi yang muram.** _dingin sekali. langit mendung, untung sasuke dan ino berencana menjemputku dengan mobil._

sudah setahun ya, gaara? kenapa sih aku harus menambahkan embel-embel gaara di setiap pikiranku, aku kembali mengutuk diriku sendiri. aku harus secepatnya melangkah menjauh dari perasaan ini, sudah setahun dari kepergiannya, dan hari ini gaara akan kembali. mungkin semua tidak akan seperti dulu, saat dia masih menyayangiku. saat aku bisa melihat senyumnya hanya untukku.

hampir saja, air mataku jatuh. cukup, sakura, sudah berapa kali kamu menangisi gaara. kamu cengeng. dia sudah tidak menyayangimu, seharusnya kamu juga tidak, sakura. pikiranku hampir jatuh, aku bodoh. aku masih mennyayanginya. aku masih menyayangi gaara.

"ting tong"

suara bel rumah menyadarkan ku, dengan cepat kuambil tisu di atas meja mengusap mataku perlahan. aku menampakkan diriku di kaca, oke, semua siap. itu pasti ino dan sasuke. kakiku menuruni tangga ke bawah dan mengambil tas selempang kecil, "aku berangkat ma!" teriakku sambil menutup pintu.

samar-samar aku bisa mendengar ibuku berkata, "salam untuk gaara, ya!"

iya. gaara datang hari ini, kembali ke jepang, setelah setahun ia di madrid, kali ini aku bisa melihat sosoknya kembali ke jepang. aku harus cepat melupakan hari itu, semua yang menyedihkan, mungkin aku harus menerima kenyataan kami kembali menjadi sahabat. "sudah siap kan, sakura?" ino yang sudah ada disini bersama sasuke memang berniat menjemputku untuk ke bandara menjemput kedatangan gaara. "tentu." ucapku sambil tersenyum, ayo sakura! kau harus tersenyum!

disini aku sekarang, bandara narita. mungkin hanya beberapa menit saja jika kami tidak dengan cepat melangkah masuk ke dalam bandara, hujan akan menerpa. kepalaku menoleh ke arah luar, tetesan-tetesan hujan yang menderas. pesawatnya sudah mendarat kan?

"pesawat gaara sudah mendarat, 5 menit yang lalu, mungkin gaara masih ada di ruang tunggu bagasi." sasuke berkata kepada aku dan ino. oh ya, lupa kukatakan, sasuke memang ikut menjemput karena... ya dia kan sahabat gaara, walau tidak terlalu dekat dengan ku, namun aku cukup mengenalnya. dia dingin, tampan dan lebih tinggi dari gaara. hei, ada apa sih denganku, kenapa malah beralih ke gaara? lupakan, sakura.

"yasudah kita tunggu di sini saja." ino membalas ucapan sasuke.

sembari menunggu gaara, aku kembali memasang headseat di telingaku, mendengarkan lagu-lagu maroon five cukup untuk membunuh waktu, kupikir. entah karena suara adam levine yang menawan, atau memang aku terlalu capek hingga tidak menyadari bahwa gaara telah datang dan yang dilakukannya justru duduk di sampingku. tentu saja setelah ia bersalaman dan berbasa-basi dengan sasuke dan ino, hei, dimana mereka sekarang?

aku merasakan nafas hangat yang sangat ku kenal di sebelahku persis, tanganku melepas headseat yang terpasang di telingaku, dan menoleh...

"gaa-"

"halo, sakura" kenapa sih dia selalu mengagetkanku dan memotong ucapanku? tapi... gaara terlihat berbeda.

rambut merahnya memang masih sama, namun rambut itu sedikit melebat dan memanjang, rahangnya semakin tampak, wajahnya yang stoic memang tidak berubah. mata jadenya terlihat tampak semakin menawan. bibirnya tersungging tipis. ia semakin tinggi, sepertinya, gaara saat ini dalam balutan jaket adidas ber label Bwin khas Real Madrid tidak tertutup menampakkan kaos abu-abu tuanya sekilas.

"k-kok? k-kamu kenapa ada disini? l-loh, sasuke dan ino ada d-dimana?" kenapa aku tiba-tiba tergagap begini, gaara sekilas menatap kanan kiri, "entahlah, tadi ino menarik sasuke- ke toilet kalau tidak salah.."

"lama tidak bertemu ya" ia tersenyum tipis, begitu menawan hingga ku ingin menahan waktu. sekejap ia berdiri menghampiri ino dan sasuke yang telah kembali sementara aku masih terduduk di sini. memperhatikan punggungnya. benar, ia semakin tinggi.

menjauhiku.

tidak ada kata lagi setelah itu, aku sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan gaara sepanjang perjalanan keluar bandara, seakan ia semakin menjauh. kami beranjak keluar dari bandara, aku mengikuti gaara dan sasuke dari belakang bersama ino. tiba-tiba tangan ino meraih pundakku, "jangan menangis disini sakura."

perkataannya justru membuatku tidak bisa menahan lagi air mataku, namun dengan cepat aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menghapus air mata yang ada. ino mengeratkan tangannya.

ternyata benar, semuanya hilang, hanya ada sahabat. mungkin gaara yang dulu sudah pergi meninggalkanku, kembali kepada gaara yang tidak mengenal rasa suka. kembali ke saat dimana aku memendam rasa sayangku sendirian.  
>seraya tanganku memeluk lenganku erat mengeratkan cardigan yang kukenakan, dingin sekali ternyata.<em> gaara, dingin.<em>

_gaara jahat ya?_

_**END OF FLASHBACK, NORMAL POV**_

* * *

><p><strong>sender: Gaara Sunday, 08.00 AM<strong>

_hei, sakura? hari ini, kamu traktir es krim ya! ingat janjimu haha_

_sakura tersenyum membaca pesan dari gaara, sekejap ia mengetiknya balasan. sakura memang berjanji mentraktirnya es krim setelah gaara memenangkan final kemarin._

**sender: sakura Sunday, 08.02 AM**

_menyebalkan. ya sudah, mau bertemu dimana?_

**sender: Gaara Sunday, 08.15 AM**

_di taman kota ya, aku tunggu disana, sakura. jam 9._

_ha ha ha_, sakura terlihat tertawa sarkas kecil menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. ia menyadari, _13 menit?_ "berbeda sekali ya dengan dulu" sakura bergumam sedih. sakura segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya, setelah beberapa menit, ia keluar menuju lemari bajunya, memasang dress selutut putih dan kardigan krem di tubuhnya. sekilas matanya tertuju pada jam tangan kulit Michael Kors coklatnya, memasangnya di pergelangan tangannya yang indah. jam 08.45, butuh waktu 10 menit untuk ke taman kota. sakura pun bergegas menuruni tangga rumahnya. menyapa ibunya yang sedang memasak sarapan pagi. seraya sakura mengecup pipi ibunya, "aku berangkat ya, ma. ada janji dengan gaara."

"kau tidak sarapan dulu?" balas ibunya yang melihat sakura hanya berkata tidak sambil pergi menuju pintu. ibunya itu hanya bisa menggeleng melihat putrinya yang begitu bersemangat bertemu gaara.

kini, sakura sudah ada di taman kota. (cepet banget?) melihat beberapa orang justru sedang bersiap meninggalkan taman, memang sudah mendung sekali, pagi di minggu ini. sakura mencari tempat duduk kosong di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. hanya sedetik ia menempatkan dirinya di kursi itu, angin kencang menerpa dirinya. benar-benar dingin. sakura langsung merapatkan kardigan kremnya, ia pun langsung menyesal hanya menggenakan cardigan tipis. gaara, cepatlah datang.

sakura mengeluarkan ipodnya kembali untuk membunuh waktu, sakura memang sangat suka mendengarkan musik, sama sukanya dengan ia menyukai komputer, pemrograman, bahasa pascal, java, HTML, dan dunia blogging. tiba-tiba angin yang menerpa kembali datang, membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menggigil. tangannya terangkat sedikit menampilkan jarum jam yang menunjukkan waktu **09.15.** sakura tenang, baru 15 menit..

sakura mencoba kembali mendengarkan lagu, ia kembali tenggelam dalam alunan musik british dan beberapa lagu maroon 5 hingga tak sadar langit semakin menggelap, sangatlah mendung. tiba-tiba tetesan hujan terlihat jatuh sedikit demi sedikit, layar ipodnya terkena satu tetes hujan yang turun dari langit. kenapa harus hujan? apa mendung tidak cukup jahat untukku saat menunggu gaara? sakura kembali melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya

**09.45.**

hujan yang jatuh semakin deras dan deras menerpa tubuh sakura yang menggigil. air matanya jatuh perlahan, ia menyesal kenapa dirinya masih sangat menyayangi seorang gaara hingga rela menunggu dibawah hujan seperti ini. kenapa dirinya tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini walau jelas gaara tidak akan datang setelah 45 menit berselang. walau jelas gaara tidak menyayanginya lagi. tapi kenapa ia masih rela untuk sahabatnya seperti ini.  
>tetes demi tetes air mata sakura jatuh perlahan mengikuti hujan yang mengalir di pipinya. tubuhnya masih menggigil namun tidak selangkah pun kaki sakura membantu tubuhnya beranjak dari kursi taman itu. sakura masih menunggunya, masih menunggu gaara. mungkin 5 menit lagi ia akan datang. sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, matanya semakin memburam. matanya semakin tidak jelas melihat sekeliling, hingga yang dilihatnya hanya hitam.<p>

"Sakura! SAKURA!"

_kenapa ada yang berteriak?_

"SAKURA! BANGUN SAKURA!" _eh, kenapa dia membangunkanku? memang aku kenapa?_ sakura tak sadar bahwa ia telah pingsan di tengah derasnya hujan yang belum berhenti hingga kini. tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada yang meneriakinya, tangannya terasa ditarik,_ kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi hangat?_  
>akhirnya perlahan sakura terlihat membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan lesu, matanya begitu sayu, bibirnya pucat biru, tubuhnya masih menggigil. ia begitu kedinginan, sasuke yang dari tadi meneriakinya langsung membuka jaketnya dan segera memakaikannya kepada sakura. "sasuke? kenapa kau membangunkanku? ada apa?" sasuke begitu terhenyak mendengarnya, memangnya dari tadi sakura tidak merasa bahwa ia telah pingsan di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini? "sakura kau tadi pingsan! apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini, hah?" sasuke tidak bisa tidak cemas, ia begitu khawatir melihat gadis yang disayanginya terduduk di kursi taman sendirian dan kedinginan di bawah hujan.<p>

"a-aku... tadi sedang m-menunggu, g-gaara.." sakura sangat kedinginan hingga suaranya sampai bergetar.

"gaara?" alis mata sasuke terangkat, kenapa gaara tega meninggalkan sakura seperti ini? bukankah dia masih su-

sasuke tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal ini, dengan segera ia langsung menuntun sakura meninggalkan taman itu bergegas mengantar sakura pulang ke rumahnya, ia benar-benar khawatir apabila sakura akan kembali pingsan mengingat angin kencang dan hujan yang deras belum berhenti juga. "sakura, kita pulang ya?" kali ini sasuke tidak lagi berteriak cemas, ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya pada gaara.

"tidak, sasuke. aku m-menunggu g-gaara... bukankah k-kita harus m-menunggu s-seorang yang sedang kemari-i" suara sakura begitu lemah, lesu, ia tidak bisa tidak tergagap, sakura benar-benar sakit kedinginan. "enggak! sakura, kau kedinginan seperti ini! kita harus pulang." sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya, perkataan sakura yang begitu jelas bahwa ia menunggu gaara yang tidak kunjung datang membuatnya jengkel. "ini sudah jam 11, sakura.. sudah 1 jam lebih kamu kehujanan." sasuke berkata lirih, sudah 1 jam lebih sakura kehujanan, ia benar-benar menyesal kenapa tadi ia harus terjebak dalam macet sehingga ia melewati taman kota lebih telat, ia kesal kenapa ia tidak lebih cepat menemuka sakura yang terduduk pingsan ini.

"t-tapi" sakura masih bisa berkata 'tapi'? sasuke langsung menarik tubuh sakura ke sampingnya, menarik tangan untuk dirangkulnya secara perlahan dan menuntunnya ke arah mobil di pinggir taman. tangan sakura begitu dingin, matanya terpejam menunduk kebawah dengan lemah, kepalanya tersampir ke bahu sasuke. marah, kesal, emosi, menyesal, dan ingin menghajar gaara, itulah yang di rasakan sasuke saat ini. setelah beberapa langkah akhirnya sasuke dan sakura sampai di mobil ferrari hitam milik sasuke yang terbasahi hujan. sasuke segera membantu sakura untuk duduk di jok depan di sampingnya. setelah memastikan bahwa sakura baik-baik saja di dalam mobil, sasuke bergegas menuju pintu kanan mobil. langkahnya seketika terhenti, mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"sasuke-" gaara terhenti tepat di belakang sasuke, memperlihatkan semua wajah kekecewaan, penyesalan, tanya, dan harap di wajah stoicnya. dengan cepat sasuke menoleh, melihat pemuda di hadapannya yang memanggilnya dengan suara stoic nya. hanya sepersekian detik, tangan sasuke langsung terangkat mengepal terarah dan menonjok pipi kiri gaara.

_BUGH!_

sasuke mengontrol nafasnya, perasaan emosi marahnya sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi begitu melihat pemuda berambut merah ini, ia tak bisa lagi mencoba berbaik hati kepada sahabat di depannya saat ia melihat mata terlingakar warna hitam itu. tidak cukup dengan satu tonjokkan, sasuke masih meluapkan emosinya, tangannya dengan cepat menarik kerah kaos abu-abu gaara hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat menghadap sasuke. "Gaara, kau masih berani menemui sakura? tidakkah kau lihat ia kehujanan menanti mu 1 jam yang lalu?" sasuke membentak gaara langsung dihadapannya, tanpa disangka gaara hanya menunduk dan kepalanya menoleh perlahan menatap wajah pucat sakura yang duduk di dalam mobil. "lepaskan, sasuke." gaara mencoba untuk tidak terpancing, bagaimana pun ini salahnya, sahabat macam apa yang tega membuat sahabat yang... disayanginya menunggu. gaara masih sayang sakura, namun ada suatu hal yang menahannya. wajah gaara menampakkan semua penyesalan yang ada, apalagi saat ia melihat mata yang terpejam, kepala yang jatuh ke samping karena lelah, melihat rambut pink yang basah.

"sudahlah, gaara, seharusnya kau tidak perlu datang, biarkan sakura menunggumu hingga pingsan." sasuke memang melepaskan tarikan di kerah gaara, namun mulutnya tidak tahan untuk menyindir cowok di hadapannya itu. sasuke berbalik dengan cepat, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, bersiap untuk membawa sakura pulang. ia tak ingin memperpanjang hal ini sekarang, sakura kedinginan saat ini, ia tidak mungkin meluapkan emosinya sekarang sementara sakura sedang sakit. "kau bisa pulang, gaara. walau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu tentang hal ini, walau kita sahabat." ucap sasuke diantara langkahnya.

dengan cepat sasuke menstater ferrarinya dan melesat meninggalkan gaara yang berdiri terpaku, menunduk, di tengah hujan. seketika gaara mengatupkan rahang menawannya dengan keras, "shit!"

_gaara, kenapa kau begitu bodoh?_ gaara bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, sangat menyesal, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan mendapati urusan yang membuatnya terlambat hingga sakura menunggunya di tengah hujan.

* * *

><p>"sakura, sudah sampai." sasuke berkata lembut, gadis pink di sampingnya tampak perlahan bangkit, matanya tidak terbuka lebar, tangannya mencoba membuka pintu mobil setelah memastikan tas selempangnya sudah menggantung di bahunya. hanya sesaat sebelum jari sakura menyentuh pintu mobil disampingnya, pintu tersebut telah terbuka perlahan. menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut biru gelap, tangannya mencoba membantu gadis itu berdiri untuk beranjak dari mobil. perlahan tangan putih sakura menggapai tangan sasuke dan mencoba beranjak walau selemas apapun dia, "terima kasih, sasuke." sasuke menghela nafas lega, sakura tidak lagi menggigil hingga suaranya saat ini kembali normal walau masih serak.<p>

namun sasuke masih menuntun sakura, khawatir jika sakura masih tidak kuat untuk berjalan karena dingin. hanya beberapa langkah dan sasuke membantu membukakan pintu rumah untuk gadis itu, "Sakura? kenapa basah begini? astaga, wajahmu pucat, kamu habis hujan-hujanan ya." ibu sakura langsung menghampiri sakura dan sasuke yang masih berada di wilayah pintu, sakura mencoba tersenyum tipis kepada ibunya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin ibunya khawatir dan menyalahkan gaara. "Sasuke, terima kasih banyak, sekarang biar ibu saja yang mengantar sakura ke kamar"

"tidak usah, tante, biar sasuke saja." sasuke kembali menuntun sakura, menaiki tangga rumah gadis itu menuju kamar sakura. sasuke pun merebahkan tubuh sakura perlahan di tempat tidur, menarik selimut untuk sakura. tiba-tiba sakura menyadari satu hal, jaket sasuke masih ada di tubuhnya. sedari tadi memang sasuke hanya menggenakan kaos oblong putih yang sekarang terlihat transparan terbasahi hujan. sakura dengan cepat beranjak terduduk dan melepaskan tangannya dari jaket tersebut. tiba-tiba tangannya tertahan, sasuke menahan tangan sakura cepat membuatnya terpaku "s-sasuke, ini milikmu, maaf aku begitu merepotkanmu."

"pakailah, sakura, aku baik-baik saja, cepat sembuh ya" sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tangan sakura, beranjak keluar kamar menuju pintu terdekat (emang pintunya ada berapa?) sasuke terhenti sejenak saat ia meraih gagang pintu, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, menata sakura, wajahnya datar namun bibir itu tersungging sedikit, sakura pun membalas senyuman itu tulus. sakura masih merasa berhutang kepada sasuke yang telah menyelamatkannya, entah kenapa pipinya bersemu, rona pink itu kembali ada pada pipi manis sakura saat ia melihat dirinya memakai jaket sasuke. manis sekali...

sasuke menuruni anak tangga, matanya tertahan pada sosok pemuda berambut merah, emosinya kembali menaik, namun ia masih bisa berpikir jernih untuk diam, ia tidak mungkin kembali menghajar si gaara itu di sini. dengan wajah datar ia melewati sosok gaara yang sedang berbicara dengan ibu sakura, "sakura ada dimana, tante?" sekilas sasuke masih bisa mendengar ucapan gaara yang mencari sakura. ingin rasanya ia berteriak bahwa kau tak pantas untuk sakura, gaara. ia ingin berteriak bahwa gadis yang menunggu setia di bawah hujan tadi sayang sekali karena menyayangi seorang cowok ingkar janji sepertimu.

"tante, sasuke permisi ya," sasuke menghampiri ibu sakura setelah turun dari tangga. gaara menoleh melihat sasuke yang tepat berada disampingnya. namun kepalanya kembali menatap kosong ke depan.

"iya, terima kasih ya sasuke sudah mengantarkan sakura." ibu sakura tersenyum pada sasuke yang kini membalas senyumannya dan pamit pergi, hingga akhirnya bayangannya hilang di balik pintu. suara starter mobil ferrari itu terdengar, hingga akhirnya suaranya menjauh. oke kita kembali ke gaara yang jahat ini ya, readers! *author minta digampar*

"oh iya nak gaara, sakura ada di atas mungkin sedang istirahat, wajahnya tadi benar-benar pucat, ia masih menggigil, untung tadi ia dipinjami jaket oleh sasuke." kalimat terakhir dari ucapan ibu sakura hanya bisa membuat gaara kembali mengatupkan rahangnya rasa sesal, cemburu dan marah. marah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"baik, tante" jawab gaara datar hingga kakinya menaiki tangga satu per satu dan ia saat ini sudah berada di depan pintu kamar sakura. tangannya mengetuk pintu pelan sebanyak 2 kali. tidak ada jawaban. gaara pun memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk secara perlahan, matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang disayanginya terbaring lemah diatas kasur kamarnya, tubuhnya diselimuti jaket abu-abu polos dan tertutup oleh selimut yang senada dengan sprei kasurnya. langkah kaki gaara membawanya mendekat di samping sakura. tangannya perlahan menyibakkan rambut sakura yang menutupi telinganya, perlahan beranjak ke dahi gadis itu. _p-panas sekali.._

gaara saat ini telah duduk di samping sakura, menatap dalam ke arah gadis yang masih terpejam istirahat, tatapan mata gaara begitu sedih, kecewa akan dirinya. inilah yang gaara takutkan, ia takut akan mengecewakan sakura jika ia tetap bersama sakura, ia takut kejadian seperti ini akan terulang lebih buruk jika ia tidak memutuskan hubungannya dengan sakura. tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa gaara juga sakit merasakan ia harus memutuskan ini, namun hatinya lebih memilih dan berharap agar sakura bisa melihat laki-laki lain dan tertawa bersamanya, sedangkan gaara hanya melihat sakura tertawa dari jauh.. ia lebih memilih seperti itu. daripada harus melihat sakura terbaring seperti ini. haruskahku lebih menjauh dari sakura?

"maafkan aku sakura.." gaara berkata lirih, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada sakura.

_"maafkan aku.."_

tanpa sadar gaara tertidur terpaku di meja belajar sakura, sedangkan tubuhnya terduduk di kursi belajar. t-shirt abu-abu yang basah melekat pada tubuh gaara yang terlelap menunggu gadis yang disayanginya terbaring lemah. angan gaara melayang mendekati alam bawah sadarnya, ia melihat sosoknya, sosok SMPnya yang sedang mengangkat piala kemenangan atas pertandingan sepakbola dan seorang gadis di sampingnya, gadis berambut pink yang manis. ia melihat dirinya membisikkan sesuatu kepada gadis itu, ia melihat dirinya tersenyum melihat anggukkan gadis itu, dan ia melihat dirinya dan tangannya menggenggam erat gadis itu.

**sepertinya sudah pagi.**

"g-gaara.." sentuhan pelan tangan seseorang membawanya dengan cepat kembali ke alam sadar. gaara terbangun melihat sakura dengan lemah berdiri dan wajahnya yang dipenuh ke kagetan melihat gaara terduduk di kursi belajarnya, dan tertidur. namun tubuh sakura begitu lunglai hingga ia hampir terjatuh, untungnya tubuhnya hanya terhempas ke kasur tempat tidur.  
>sekejap tangan gaara meraih tangan sakura, menopangnya, tatapan mata gaara menatap tajam ke arah sakura. "sakura, kau masih sakit. kenapa kau malah bangun?" suara gaara meninggi, seberkas perasaan kecewa akan dirinya sendiri yang masih tinggal dalam hatinya membuat ia masih tidak bisa mengontrol nada suaranya saat melihat sakura mencoba bangun.<p>

"aku hanya..." setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata sakura, ia kaget akan respon gaara yang begitu jahat. ia tahu gaara memang tidak selembut yang diharapkannya, ia tahu ia tidak bisa berharap gaara kembali seperti yang dulu, tapi apakah ia tidak menyadari bahwa sudah berapa kali sakura mengorbankan waktunya untuk gaara. dan kali ini saat ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa gaara baik-baik saja dalam tidurnya, namun yang di dapatnya justru balasan dengan suara meninggi?

"kau cengeng!" sedetik kemudian gaara merutuki dirinya yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, kenapa ia begitu tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat berhadapan dengan sakura? pilihan kata yang tak tepat, gaara.

sakura terisak lebih banyak dari sebelumnya mendengar gaara berbicara seperti itu. namun ia justru tersentak melihat jari gaara yang sudah berada di pipinya, mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir lembut.

"sudahlah, jangan menangis. beristirahatlah" gaara mencoba memelankan suaranya, berharap agar sakura berhenti menangis dan melanjutkan istirahatnya. "aku akan membuatkan sarapan. kau jangan bergerak."

gaara langsung melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak keluar, menuruni tangga. mata sakura menatap punggung gaara, entah kenapa bibirnya tersungging sedikit, namun senyum yang ada di wajah sakura begitu terlihat bergetar, air mata yang mengalir tampak melintas lembut di sudut bibirnya. bahunya bergetar merasakan bahwa dirinya mencoba untuk tidak menangis, ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih melihat perubahan sikap gaara yang selalu membingungkannya. tangannya memegang dahinya frustasi. sakura, kau tidak boleh berharap apa-apa...

hanya beberapa menit, kini gaara dan baju abu-abu lusuhnya telah kembali ke kamar sakura, lengkap dengan senampan sup dengan asap yang mengebul-ngebul di atasnya. aroma sup ayam yang menyerbak bisa di rasakan oleh sakura, ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dirinya sudah kepalang lapar, kedinginan akan hujan dan langsung terhampar di tempat tidurnya tanpa mengkonsumsi apa-apa semalam tentu membuatnya lapar. sakura mencoba bangun sedikit menyandarkan dirinya di tembok.

sudut mata gaara terlihat melirik gadis itu sekilas, "terima kasih, gaara." tangan sakura meraih sendok dan mangkuk yang ada di atas meja, namun sebuah tangan menahannya cepat. tangan itu meletakkan tangan sakura kembali ke tempatnya, dan beralih untuk meraih sendok dan mangkuk berisi sup, mengaduknya sebentar dan mengambil cairan sup yang lezat itu dengan sendok.

"makan ya sakura?" di hadapannya kini sudah ada sesosok laki-laki dengan wajah tampan dan sepasang mata jade yang dikenalnya namun tetap saja seperti akan membawanya ke dunia lain, tangan lelaki itu sudah terlihat bersiap menyuapi sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

akhirnya dengan ragu sakura menyeruput sup yang disuapi oleh gaara.

bibir gaara terlihat tersungging keatas sedikit, tersenyum melihat sakura yang memakan sup itu.

pagi itu pagi senin, yang cerah akan matahari yang menampakkan dirinya, gaara dan sakura memang bolos sekolah, sakura memang ia izin sakit, sementara gaara tidak terlihat berminat untuk memberikan keterangan apapun, akhir kata, gaara bolos.

* * *

><p>sakura melirik ke arah sofa kecil yang ada di ruang kamarnya, matanya masih terpaku pada sosok sahabatnya yang tertidur lelap, dengan kedua tangannya menyilang menahan kepala berambut merah darah itu. setelah gaara memastikan sakura menghabiskan supnya, gaara menyuruhnya istirahat. baru setelah ia melihat sakura terpejam, gaara mencoba mengistirahatkan diri di sofa kecil sehingga ia masih bisa menjaga sakura. namun alih-alih terpejam, sakura yang ditungguinya ternyata sedang pura-pura tidur. melihat gaara yang tertidur, sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melihat ke wajah datar gaara yang sedang tidur. kelopak mata hitam legamnya yang menarik, menyembunyikan mata jade yang menghipnotis dirinya selama ini.<p>

_ia, begitu curang.._

_dengan sekejap bisa menghapus rasa kecewaku terhadapnya, hanya dengan menampakkan sosoknya bersama mata jade dan rambut merah itu, ia bisa membuatku melupakan insiden hujan kemarin._

_gaara curang.._

_membuatku menangis dan tersenyum dalam satu waktu.._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<strong>

**hehehehe aneh banget ya disini, soalnya emang aaron pengen banget ngejelasi betapa jahatnya gaara selama ini *ampun gaara FC* kebanyakan flashback yang aneh dan abal ya? iya nih soalnya aaron juga pengen ngejelasin gimana gaara ngebuang sakura (lebay amat) tapi jadinya malah abal ya, maafkan author sialan ini yang tidak bisa membuat lebih dramatis... *nangis di pojokan***

**btw, makasih bangeeet buat _Natsume Yuka_ yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat ngebaca dan ngereview hehe aku terharu bangeeet ada yang review :")))**

**btw, emang iya, gaara itu jahat banget di sini dia, emang ngebuang semua dan ngelupain, dan kembali ke jepang seakan tidak ada apa-apa. ia deh nanti aaron coba buat bikin sakura suka sama sasuke jika tugas-tugas sialan itu tidak menculikku duluan (lebay asli!) XDD**

**thanks banget btw yang udah baca, dan jangan lupa ya untuk mampir ke kotak REVIEW... please! XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A boyfriend should also be a best friend._**

* * *

><p><em>I might die<br>When I forget how to breathe  
>You get closer and there's<br>__No where in this world I'd rather be_

**_- Miranda Cosgrove_**

* * *

><p>HEEEEEEY SEMUAAAAA :DDD yep, i came back again with the fourth chapter of my first fic, it's gaasaku and...jangan bilang ke sakura, bahwa sebenernya gaara udah punya istri, yaitu gue *langsung diceburin ke sumur T_T*<p>

**okay, warning: OC, abal, gaje, aneh, typo, bikin bosen tapiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**REVIEWNYA PLEASE PLEASE BANGET :33**

okay, stop the crap, let's begin with the story!

1, 2, 3, happy reading all~

* * *

><p><strong>Rabu, SMA Negeri Tokyo. kelas XI-IPA-1 Bel berbunyi, saatnya masuk.<strong>

sakura terlihat telah kembali menempati tempat duduknya. ya, dia sekarang sudah bisa masuk sekolah kembali, mengingat dua hari kemarin ia telah meminta izin sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah, jadi di sinilah sakura, duduk mempersiapkan tempat buku-buku pelajaran biologinya, karena sehabis istirahat ini memang ada pelajaran biologi.

seorang dengan rambut merah darah yang menawan terlihat memasuki kelas dengan tas hitam adidas berlaber Real Madrid yang merupakan oleh-oleh dari Spanyol disampirkannya di pundak kanannya bersama anak-anak lain. mata jadenya menatap lurus, kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat duduknya yang tidak lain berada tepat di samping sakura. hanya beberapa detik, akhirnya tubuh gaara sudah duduk manis di tempat duduk. sekarang giliran kepala sakura yang menoleh ke sampingnya, melihat ada sepasang mata jade yang memerhatikannya.

"ada apa?"

"hn, tidak. benar kamu sudah baikan? gimana kalo kita ke UKS saja." gaara mengucapkannya dataaaaar sekali. tipikal orang yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya walau padahal lelaki bermata jade ini sangat khawatir.

"gaara, memangnya aku anak kecil, huh tenang saja, aku sudah baikan." sakura sedikit kecewa mendengar nada datar yang dikeluarkan gaara tadi, padahal dia ingin sekali bisa menangkap kekhawatiran dari diri gaara. namun itu hanya karena sakura tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya gaara sangat khawatir tadi.

langkah sepatu Tsunade-sensei sepertinya langsung memotong pembicaraan gaara dan sakura, sekarang perhatian semua murid pun tertuju kepada sosok Tsunade yang berwajah dingin, karena memang sensei satu ini dikenal galak. terlihat semua nafas murid tertahan melihat sosok yang masuk, namun seketika berubah penasaran melihat ada seorang laki-laki berkaos merah senada dengan rambutnya, dengan hoodie putih keabu-abuan, dan mata coklat yang sangat menawan. bening, dan memabukkan (lebay). sosok murid baru yang berjalan dibelakang Tsunade-sensei itu sekarang sudah berdiri di samping sensei dan tentunya para murid bisa melihat lebih jelas sekarang karena tubuh murid itu menghadap ke arah murid. memperlihatkan sosok atletisnya yang tegap.

semua mata mengarah ke sosok itu, kecuali sakura. ia sedang sibuk mengeruk pensil Faber-Castle hijau kelamnya (sakura gak elit ya ngeruk di tengah pelajaran *_author ditimpuk batu sama sakura FC_*)

"selamat pagi anak-anak, ya, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru dari SMA Negeri Sunagakure. Sasori, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Tsunade-sensei kepada murid baru itu.

"Namaku, Akasuna no Sasori, panggil saja aku sasori, aku pindahan dari barcelona, spanyol tapi aku berasal dari suna. terima kasih." sungguh perkenalan diri yang minim kata-kata dari sasori, memang sasori seorang yang cukup irit dalam berbicara walau tidak sebanding jika kita bandingkan dengan gaara. oke balik ke sasori, saat ini ia telah disuruh menempati tempat duduk oleh Tsunade. semua mata mengarah ke dirinya kecuali sakura, langkah sasori yang menuju ke tempat duduk, melewati meja ino, lalu melewati meja gaara dan sakura, hingga akhirnya ia menempatkan tas selempangnya di meja tempat di belakang sakura. sakura yang masih mengeruk pensil sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sasori telah mengambil tempat duduk di belakangnya. sedangkan gaara yang dari tadi menatap tajam ke arah sasori (tatapannya memang selalu tajam kan?) hanya kembali menatap lurus ke depan, bersikap tidak terlalu peduli.

sedangkan saat ini terdengar suara-suara gaduh menyayangkan pilihan sasori yang duduk di belakang sakura, Karin, dan matsuri terlihat mengaduh menyesali mengapa sasori tidak mengambil tempat di belakangnya. mereka memang langsung jatuh hati pada sasori saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya di depan, _dasar dua orang centil!_

Tsunade sensei yang menyadari suara-suara gaduh langsung menggeram pelan, "cukup, tidak ada yang ngobrol, sekarang hinata, karena kau sekretaris tolong buat undian-satu kelompok 2 orang-sesegera mungkin karena kita akan ke lab biologi untuk mengamati jaringan pengangkut pada tumbuhan paku." tsunade-sensei yang juga merupakan guru homeroom kelas XI-IPA-1 alias wali kelas, tentu tahu siapa sekretaris, siapa ketua kelas, dan lain-lain.

seketika suara-suara gaduh kembali terdengar, yeah siapa lagi kalau bukan karin dan matsuri yang makin menjadi-jadi ingin sekelompok berdua dengan Sasori. sedangkan beberapa anak lainnya terdengar berbisik-bisik ingin sekelompok dengan gaara atau sasuke. mari kita beralih kembali ke tokoh sakura kita, tidak seperti anak-anak cewek yang lain, sakura justru mendengus malas, biologi memang pelajaran yang tidak merepotkan baginya tapi ia mendengus malas karena berisiknya suara-suara cekikikan serta bisik-bisik dari teman sekelasnya. sakura tidak habis pikir sama anak-anak cewek disini-yeah, kecuali ino dan beberapa sahabatnya tentu-kenapa mereka begitu tertarik untuk sekelompok dengan gaara, sasuke dan..._siapa tadi? anak baru itu ya?_

refleks sakura pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang murid berambut merah hampir semerah gaara namun tanpa mata jade dan ekspresi dingin. sakura justru menangkap sesosok cowok yang imut yang dari tadi duduk di belakangnya. merasakan ada pandangan yang memperhatikannya, sasori mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kepada gadis di depannya yang-uh, menarik perhatiannya, mungkin?

sejenak sasori terpana akan emerald yang bertemu dengan hazelnya yang begitu menawan, tapi sepertinya pengendalian alam sadar sasori cukup baik sehingga ia tidak menampakkan tampang compong kepada cewek pink di hadapannya. "hai, aku sasori... kamu?" sasori menawarkan tangannya.

tanpa ragu sakura menjabat tangannya, sedikit kaget kenapa sasori ramah, tuh kan, dia memang berbeda dengan gaara.

_eh, kenapa aku justru memikirkan gaara? hush-hush_

"hmm.. aku sakura haruno, senang bertemu denganmu" sakura masih saja menampakkan sikap formal, maklum sasori kan anak baru yang baru saja dikenalnya walaupun memang sih tampang sasori begitu menampakkan keramahan dan muka yang babyfacenya itu sedikit... imut? _sakura ada apa denganmu? bukan karena rambutnya merah dan berasal dari suna kamu jadi begini kan?_ sakura merutuki dirinya yang sekarang hanya tampak terlihat bodoh.

"senang bertemu denganmu juga, sakura. haha jangan formal begitu" sasori memang pribadi yang ramah, supel, dan easy going mungkin. sakura pun tersenyum, hazel itu dan emerald bertemu sejenak hingga akhirnya ada ucapan yang memotongnya "hei sakura, lebih baik kau memperhatikan ucapan hinata yang sedang menyebutkan undian kelompok" suara gaara begitu datar, super datar. tapi ada sebersit nada yang meninggi yang melukiskan kecemburuan yang sedikit nampak di permukaan. sakura yang mendengar suara berat khas gaara langsung menoleh, "eh- iya ya.." sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kepada hinata, yeah, sayangnya sakura memang tidak menangkap nada cemburu gaara tadi.

namun, sasori menyadarinya, bibirnya tersungging keatas sedikit, menyeringai kecil. namun seringai itu sekejap hilang digantikan oleh air muka yang tidak biasa, seakan kesal melihat gaara yang seenaknya memotong obrolannya dengan sakura. _dia kenapa sih? hmm apa mungkin?_

seketika suara hinata membuyarkan pikiran tersebut dari otak sasori. "kelompok 3, Haruno Sakura dengan Akasuna no Sasori" hinata membaca 2 potongan kertas kecil yang bertuliskan kedua nama tersebut hingga ia kembali meletakkan dua kertas tersebut dan berniat mengambil 2 kertas selanjutnya.

terdengar dengusan kesal serempak yang menyayangkan bahwa sasori sudah sekelompok dengan sakura. apalagi karin dan matsuri yang mendengus paling besar, mereka memang tidak pernah akrab dengan sakura, tapi tidak ada alasan untuk menyindirnya apalagi sampai melabrak sakura. bisa-bisa ia kena bogem dari gaara yang memang sekelas sudah tahu kalau gaara protektif dengan sakura. yah walau kenyataannya, kadang gaara mengecewakan sakura-seperti kemarin pas hujan.

beralih kembali ke ucapan hinata yang langsung disambut dengan senyum kemenangan dan bahagia (lebay) dari sasori. yang langsung menepuk pundak sakura yang ada di depannya, "wah, kita sekelompok sakura!" sasori tidak bisa melepaskan rasa ceria dari wajahnya. "hehe iya nih, mohon bantuannya ya sasori" sakura tersenyum, yah paling tidak ia tidak sekelompok dengan orang yang tidak ia kehendaki, mood sakura memang lagi tidak bersahabat sejak suara-suara berisik di kelasnya, namun senyum sasori tidak bisa dibilang tidak menaikkan moodnya, paling tidak sedikit, sakura sudah bisa tersenyum lepas lagi.

sayangnya mereka tidak terlalu peka, apalagi sakura, akan tatapan yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka, mata sasuke dan gaara memang memperhatikan sasori yang dari tadi ngobrol dengan sakura semenjak tahu bahwa mereka sekelompok.

sakura yang sekarang sedang membereskan buku-buku biologi, kini bersiap untuk beranjak menuju lab biologi. sasori yang dibelakangnya yang sudah dari tadi selesai membereskan terlihat menunggu sakura hingga sakura selesai. "kesananya bareng yuk!" sasori tersenyum kembali. yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari sakura "yuk!"

kini sakura dan sasori sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kelas yang masih terisi beberapa anak yang belum selesai mempersiapkan buku-buku, termasuk gaara. "cih!" gaara mendesis pelan. tangannya mengepal, rahangnya mengeras cemburu melihat sakura dan sasori. namun ia mencoba memejamkan mata, sadar akan posisinya yang tidak seharusnya cemburu. memang ia siapa? pacarnya? bukankah kau yang memintanya menjauh dari dirimu sendiri?

gaara memang kadang menyesali keputusannya saat itu, ia masih sangat menyayangi sakura. namun pikirannya kembali tertata, ia sadar ia tidak seharusnya begini. tangannya yang masih mengepal mencoba merenggang mengambil buku asal-asalan dan menetapkan langkahnya untuk menuju lab biologi. namun pikirannya masih melayang akan sikap sasori kepada sakura yang langsung terlihat dekat. tatapan gaara saat ini jangan ditanya, tajam, kesal penuh dengan hawa-hawa marah yang berasal dari kecemburuannya sendiri. paling tidak ia tidak harus memikirkan cewek-cewek di kelasnya, karena ia sendiri sekelompok dengan naruto.

hingga akhirnya sosok rambut merah bermata jade itu segera melenggang meninggalkan kelas bersama naruto.

* * *

><p>"setelah kalian memotong batang tumbuhan paku tersebut, silahkan iris melintang untuk menemukan jaringan pengangkut, dan siswa satunya lagi memotong membujur." tsunade-sensei terlihat memberikan arahan kepada para siswa. dengan segera siswa dan siswi melaksanakan arahan yang diberikan. sakura tampak mengambil batang tumbuhan paku yang telah di potongnya, untuk segera di iris. "aku yang melintang saja ya, sasori."<p>

sasori sekejap menoleh dan mengangguk, tangannya pun beranjak mengambil batang yang di hadapannya melakukan hal yang sama dengan sakura, namun membujur.

"ah!" sakura menggumam tertahan, matanya kini menatap jarinya yang teriris pisau yang daritadi di pegangnya. _kami-sama kenapa aku ceroboh sekali?_

sasori yang berada di sampingnya langsung menoleh sekejap tangannya memegang tangan sakura yang terluka, "sakura, kenapa? kok bisa teriris begini?"

pipi sakura langsung sedikit merona, melihat tingkah sasori yang langsung memegang tangannya yang makin membuatnya salah tingkah. "e-eh sasori, sudah tidak apa-apa kok," sakura mencoba menghapus rona merah yang ada di pipinya, walaupun memang sedikit perih namun ia benar-benar makin salah tingkah dengan perlakuan sasori.

kepala sasori mengadah sedikit, dan menatap sakura. "hei, tapi jika di biarkan nanti makin parah, ayo kita ke UKS." sasori langsung menggamit tangan sakura dan menyeretnya menuju meja tsunade-sensei di depan kelas untuk meminta izin. "maaf sensei, saya ingin membawa sakura ke UKS sebentar untuk mengobati tangannya yang terluka." ucap sasori sopan, tsunade hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan sasori dan sakura keluar ruangan. sekarang, mari kita beralih ke meja di ujung kelas, baris pertama, dekat dengan jendela, dan terletak tepat di samping kanan meja praktikum sakura dan sasori. kedua tangannya mengepal keras menekan meja praktikumnya dengan geram. lagi-lagi gaara cemburu melihat sasori yang seenaknya saja menggamit tangan sakura, mata jadenya terpejam mencoba mengontrol rasa cemburunya, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan yang ada di dalam dirinya untuk sakura.

_kenapa sesusah ini? kenapa aku harus seegois ini melihat sakura dekat dengan sasori?_ rahangnya mengeras kesal, namun tangannya mencoba melanjutkan kegiatan mengiris batang-batang paku itu. naruto yang berada di sampingnya sadar kalo temannya yang satu ini lagi tidak dalam mood yang baik.

"hei gaara kau kenapa?" naruto mencoba bertanya. merasa ada yang salah dengan temannya satu ini.

tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gaara, hingga naruto mengeluarkan kata-katanya kembali, "sakura dan sasori ya? gaara, lagian kenapa kamu waktu itu mutusin sakura dan malah bertekad buat ngelupain segalanya sih? sekarang jadi kayak gini kan." naruto memang satu-satunya teman yang gaara beritahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. gaara mendengus kesal, "sudahlah naruto" hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut gaara.

sekitar 10 menit berselang, akhirnya sakura dan sasori terlihat masuk kembali ke kelas, keduanya terlihat kembali ke meja praktikum mereka untuk melanjutkan praktikum. jari sakura yang tersayat pun sudah terbalut perban kecil seukuran jarinya. dan sepasang mata jade yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka terlihat menarik pandangannya dan kembali ke batang-batang paku yang ada di hadapannya. "sakura, sasori, kemari sebentar!" perintah tsunade yang langsung menghentikan langkah mereka dan menuju tsunade-sensei.

"sakura, sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu ceroboh?" tsunade-sensei yang telah mendapati kedua muridnya kini mencoba meminta penjelasan dari sakura yang begitu ceroboh hingga melukai jarinya sendiri, yap dengan suara kesal khas tsunade.

"m-maafk-"

"maaf sensei, tapi sebenarnya itu kesalahan saya, saya seharusnya memperhatikan sakura mengingat dirinya sedang tidak enak badan" sasori langsung memotong ucapan sakura, dan ia sedikit berbohong bahwa sebenarnya sakura tidak apa-apa, yah memang tidak sebaik biasanya karena sakura memang baru saja kembali sehat dari flu kemarin.

sakura langsung menoleh ke arah sasori yang membelanya, untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini sasori membuat sakura terpana, pipinya bersemu salah tingkah melihat sasori yang membelanya. kenapa ia harus repot-repot begitu, _padahal kan kita baru kenalan hari ini..._

"baiklah, sasori, sakura saya anggap ini kesalahan kalian berdua, nanti setelah praktikum selesai, kalian berdua saya hukum membersihkan ruangan lab." sakura hanya bisa menunduk mendengar perintah tsunade-sensei. sasori yang melihat air muka sakura segera menarik tangannya kembali menuju lab praktikum setelah mengiyakan hukuman tsunade-sensei.

"maaf ya sakura, jadinya kamu kena hukuman juga deh.." sasori benar-benar merasa bersalah, harusnya dia memperhatikan sakura sehingga tidak ada insiden.

"eh, tidak apa-apa sasori! lagipula, aku yang salah. udah yuk, kita lanjutin lagi praktikumnya" sakura tersenyum manis kepada sasori, dia juga khawatir dan merasa tidak enakan dengan sasori yang merasa bersalah. wong, yang salah itu sakura kan?

kuping gaara yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan antara sasori dan sakura, hanya bisa menahan amarah cemburu. tangannya kembali mengepal. sayangnya, sakura kembali tidak menyadarinya.

"fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga, wah... hujan." sakura mengusap dahinya yang sedikit basah karena keringat, matanya menatap jendela lab yang basah karena hujan, ia memikirkan gaara yang sedang menunggunya. tadi memang gaara bilang ke sakura, bahwa ia akan menunggunya, tapi ini kan hujan?

sasori yang memandangi sakura yang sedikit capek karena hukuman ini sambil tersenyum, _sakura cantik sekali._

"oh ya, sakura, kamu kenal dengan gaara?" sasori mencoba membuka percakapan, yah, walaupun memang dia penasaran juga dengan tatapan cemburu gaara yang dari tadi menghantui sakura.

"eh? iya tentu saja! dia sahabatku.." yang aku sayang... sakura memaksakan senyum saat menjawab pertanyaan sasori. seandainya aku bisa mengatakan lanjutannya..

"oh ya? wah, kebetulan sekali! aku dan gaara pertama kali bertemu di match U-17 di spanyol loh, saat barcelona-tim ku-dan real madrid, timnya gaara bertanding." sakura hanya masang tampang compong, dia kan sama sekali gatau bola. tapi sakura juga sedikit terkejut bahwa sasori sudah kenal dengan gaara jauh lebih dulu sebelum sasori pindah ke sini.

"hah? beneran? wah kok bisa... terus kenapa kamu malah pindah ke jepang, sas? bukannya asik ya di spanyol?" iya asik sekali, ya, sampai bisa merubah gaara seperti itu. sudahlah, sakura. sakura dari tadi memang membatin, merasa sedih melihat hubungannya dengan gaara.

"sama dengan gaara, kok, aku kan hanya 3 tahun di spanyol."

"oh pantas.. eh, sas, btw, sekarang udah hujan. lagian lab udah bersih, cepetan pulang yuk?" sakura mengkhawatirkan gaara. ia kan bukan cewek pendendam yang pengen gaara menungguinya di bawah hujan seperti kemarin.

"khawatir sama gaara ya?" bukan berarti selama ini sasori tidak peka loh! sasori sebenarnya tahu bahwa sakura ada perasaan lebih ke gaara, maka dari itu tadi sasori bertanya sedikit tentang gaara ke sakura.

sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap sasori dengan pandangan kaget, dan langsung menunduk. sakura tidak bisa membiarkan perasaannya di ketahui orang lain, apalagi gaara sudah berkata bahwa ia harus melupakannya..

"k-kamu ngomong apa sih, sas? udah yuk kita ke bawah" sakura segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan menggamit tas hingga menyampirkannya di tangan kanannya, sementara sasori hanya menyimpan pikirannya tentang gaara dan sakura, ada sesuatu. akhirnya sasori pun tidak berkata apapun dan mengikuti sakura keluar dari lab.

akhirnya mereka pun sampai di gerbang gedung sekolah. "sampai jumpa, ya sakura! hati-hati!" sasori tersenyum tulus kepada sakura, hingga akhirnya ia melenggang di bawah hujan menggunakan tas sebagai pelindung hujan, tahu bahwa sakura menunggu gaara hingga ia meninggalkan sakura yang sedikit blushing karena senyum sasori. _sakura kau kenapa?_

sakura pun akhirnya mencari-cari gaara yang sama sekali tidak terlihat di pandangannya. _apa gaara sudah pulang? yah mau bagaimana lagi.._

sakura pun berlari di halaman depan sekolah, di bawah hujan. hingga akhirnya langkah itu terhenti melihat sesosok siswa berambut merah dari samping, dengan baju seragam yang basah. tubuh itu terlihat bersandar di pohon, menunggu seseorang. sakura pun langsung menghampiri gaara dengan cepat, sejujurnya ia sedikit kaget bahwa gaara daritadi menungguinya.

gaara pun menoleh kearahnya menyadari kedatangan sakura ke arahnya.

"g-gaara.. kenapa kau menungguku? hujan begini.." sekarang mereka berdua berdiri di bawah pohon yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang lebat sehingga tubuh mereka semakin basah karena hujan, gaara hanya menatap sakura tanpa ada jawaban sama sekali. hanya ada bunyi hujan yang deras yang turun diatas mereka berdua.

"maaf, tadi aku kena hukuman, yah kamu tahu sendiri kan.." sakura merasa tidak enak dengan gaara yang dari tadi menungguinya. hingga akhirnya sakura pun menjelaskan kenapa ia datang terlambat.

"maaf ya kamu jadi harus menung-" ucapan sakura langsung terhenti seketika ada bibir yang mengunci bibirnya. bibir gaara yang mendekat kepadanya hingga akhirnya menempel dan mengunci lembut bibir sakura. mengecupnya pelan dan lembut, tangan kanan gaara yang memegang dagu sakura membuat cewek itu semakin mendekat kepadanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka dibawah hujan yang deras. tangan kiri gaara sekejap sudah berada di punggung sakura menekan gadis pink itu mendekat ke arahnya. ciuman dari gaara yang bisa membawa sakura melupakan senyum sasori yang sebenarnya bisa saja mengambil hati sakura.

"g-gaa-ra.." sakura kaget setengah mati melihat gaara melakukan ini. namun ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, bibir itu seakan menghipnotisnya untuk pasrah menerima ciuman gaara. gaara yang menyadari lama kelamaan sakura kehabisan nafas, melepaskan ciumannya dengan lembut, dan kini matanya menatap sakura.

"kamu tadi bersama sasori saja kan? ini balasannya." gaara menyeringai, ia tahu sakura butuh penjelasan atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi. yup, mulai sekarang gaara memang sadar, tepatnya setelah diberi ceramahan sedikit oleh naruto bahwa gaara sebaiknya melupakan janji yang dibuatnya ke sakura untuk melupakan gadis itu, walau memang gaara tidak tahan melihat sakura dengan sasori yang membuatnya cemburu setengah mati. sepertinya gaara berencana untuk melupakan janjinya, ia tidak peduli lagi, ia tahu ia sayang sakura dan tidak akan membiarkan sasori mendekati sakura.

belum sakura menjawab pertanyaan dari gaara, gadis itu kembali dibuat kaget. sebuah kecupan lembut menghampiri pipinya. gaara mencium pipi sakura sekejap membuat gadis di depannya semakin kaget dan bersemu. sakura masih butuh penjelasan, gaara kan sudah menyuruhnya untuk melupakannya, yang membuat dirinya sedih, namun kenapa sekarang gaara justru mencium pipinya.

"lupakan janji waktu itu ya."

hanya dengan kalimat itu, sakura pun mengerti. entah kenapa, ia menunduk, namun ia senang, hari yang ditunggunya datang, dimana gaara membatalkan janji sewaktu ia pergi ke spanyol.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<strong>

hehe aneh banget chap ini, aaron juga minta maaf udah agak telat, soalnya 2 minggu lagi aaron UAS nih! u g h iya jadi di chap sekarang gaara emang berubah, dia jadi bakalan kayak dulu bakalan lebih protektif ke sakura dan gak biarin sasori deketin sakura. btw, maaf banget sasuke, mulai sekarang author udah berencana buat gak ngikutin kamu di lovelifenya sakura (langsung dibantai sama sasusaku FC hehehe)

btw, reviewnya ditunggu dong plissssss hehe walaupun maaf fanfic saya memang tidak bagus dan mengecewakan T_T

_once again, RnR please?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_He's such a teaser and i like the way he tease me._**

* * *

><p><strong>pukul 18.00 pm<strong>

_**sakura mendengar hapenya berbunyi satu nada kecil. ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan melihat satu pesan masuk dari...gaara.**_

_**to: sakura **_

_**sender: gaara**_

_sakura! :))_

ugh mau tidak mau pikirannya kembali berkelana mengingat kejadian sore tadi. pipi sakura sekejap bersemu merah. ia tidak bisa membayangkan kenapa tadi gaara menciumnya seperti itu dan berkata begitu.

namun ia tersenyum manis saat melihat isi pesan dari gaara, wah sepertinya semuanya kembali normal seperti dulu.

**to: gaara **

**sender: sakura**

_oh iya, ada apa, gaara?_

sakura memang tidak ingin terlihat terlalu senang di depan gaara, ia sebenarnya masih terlalu kaget bahwa sekarang keadaannya kembali normal. dan itu membuat sakura tidak mau berharap lebih, seperti ketika dulu. ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi.

hanya semenit kemudian terdengar kembali nada sms di ponsel sakura. sakura kembali tersenyum, melihat gaara yang benar-benar seperti dulu, balasan smsnya saja cepat sekali.

**to: sakura **

**sender: gaara**

_hmm dingin sekali :/ hei, kenapa kau jadi dingin begini? :P_

sakura benar-benar tersenyum kembali entah untuk keberapa kalinya, ia sangan senang dan menyukai gaara, apalagi saat ia bersikap seperti ini di depan sakura, namun sangat dingin jika berhadapan langsung dengannya. entah kenapa justru itu yang membuat selama ini sakura menyukai gaara.

**to: gaara **

**sender: sakura**

_eh gomen.. hehe tapi kan memangnya ada apa sih gaara?_

kembali akhirnya sakura mendapatkan ponselnya berdering nada sms sekali, ia langsung membukanya.

**to: sakura**

** sender: gaara**

_tidak apa-apa. besok aku jemput loh, gak ada penolakan ;)_

sakura sekejap memeluk gulingnya, perasaan senangnya tidak bisa terbendung lagi, entah seberapa besar senyumnya kali ini, sosok sakura kini benar-benar seperti gadis yang baru kasmaran! apalagi pikiran sakura lagi-lagi kembali menuju momen di bawah hujan tadi sore, mau tidak mau pipi sakura memerah. _kami-sama, kenapa gaara sekarang jadi tiba-tiba gitu? eh-kenapa aku mikirin ini? aduh apa sih yang kupikirkan?_

mungkin malam itu merupakan salah satu malam terindah bagi sakura, senyumnya menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik sepanjang malam itu. otaknya terus memikirkan setiap ucapan gaara yang dilontarkannya hari ini. sakura tersenyum kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>Especially For You: A Lovely Teaser<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**disclaimer: NARUTO BELONGS TO MR. KISHIMOTO, but GAARA IS MINE XDD ***i dont take any arguments, he's mine! he's mine! loljk*** ***digampar*****

**WARNING:** you've been warned, OOC, ANEH, ganyambung, lebay, typo, bikin mumet, buuuuut READ PLEASE :DD

Author's note: hehe akhirnya chapter 5 selesai jugaaaaaa *fyuh* agak males loh ngerjain chap ini soalnya kok mendadak gaje ya? -.- but omg thank you so much for the reviews! omg you dont know how happy i was when i see the reviews. thanks guys ;D you rawk!

**Natsume Yuka: **hehehe iya disini sakura emg pengen dibikin karakter yang sederhana, baik, tapi dia punya sesuatu yang bisa bikin cowok tertarik (MAKSUD LO? XD) #eaaa btw hehe iya benar semangat muda harus digerakkan! :P yah moga aja si sasori itu gak jahat ya, kita liat nanti *ganyambung* BTW THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :''DD

**Lulhu Sabakhu Haruno: **tenang aja kok, hehehe :D saya gabakal menelantarkan gaara :P tapi moga aja entar gaara bisa ngerebut sakura balik ya hehehe, liat entar deh gaara bakalan sm sakura atau sasori *author minta dibacok* btw, thank you so much for the review 33

**Silverstay: **SINTAAAAA THANK YOU SO MUCH :DD ih kok lo jadi baik gini sih mau nge review :P btw, iya gue jd ngebayangin gimana kalo ciuman beneran sama gaara XDD THANKS, SINTA!

okay guys~~

now, let's on with the story :D happy reading! :D

* * *

><p><em>"Go have fun somewhere else <em>  
><em>Find a new carousel <em>  
><em>Time is up I can tell"<em>

**-Britta Persson**

* * *

><p>"sakura, rotinya di makan dulu dong. kau belum sarapan kan?" ibu sakura berkacak pinggang melihat tingkah sakura yang buru-buru. sakura dengan cerobohnya justru malah kesiangan hari ini padahal kan dia sudah janji dengan gaara akan berangkat bersama, dan sekarang gaara sudah menunggunya. ia harus bergegas!<p>

"iya ibu, aku ambil satu deh" tangan sakura mencomot satu potong roti dan memasukkan semuanya ke mulutnya hingga kini mulutnya menggembung sempurna. ibu sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah putrinya. namun sebenarnya ia senang, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang merubah sakura, ia bisa melihat sinar keceriaan yang sempat pudar karena gaara meninggalkannya ke spanyol.

dan sekarang tangan sakura menggamit segelas susu dan hanya meminumnya beberapa teguk dan dengan cepat beralih ke rak sepatu dan memasang sepatunya dengan cepat. terlihat masih ada beberapa sisa roti di mulutnya sehingga kini mulutnya kembali penuh dengan roti dan susu.

sakura pun segera keluar rumah, "aku berangkat, bu!" teriak sakura kepada ibunya dan segera menutup pintu dan kini mendapati seorang berambut merah darah duduk di atas motor memunggunginya. namun cowok itu segera menoleh mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

sakura bisa merasakan darahnya yang berdesir hingga jantungnya yang berdetak jauh lebih cepat melihat gaara yang menoleh kearahnya dan menampilkan senyum kepadanya.

"sakura, kamu tidak usah buru-buru begini seharusnya." ucap gaara.

"hehe maaf, gaara. tapi ini tidak buru-buru kok." sakura berbohong sedikit, yah ia kan tidak ingin mengacaukan apapun pagi ini, jadi lebih baik ia terburu-buru daripada harus terlambat dan membawa gaara yang alias murid unggulan karena prestasi bolanya untuk ikut-ikutan telat.

"sakura, kalau bohong lihat-lihat orang yang dibohongin dong. kita kan udah bareng-bareng lama banget. lagian lihat deh ada sisa susu di bibirmu" gaara menyeringai tipis, tangannya langsung mengusap pelan sudut bibir sakura yang terdapat bekas susu yang ia minum tadi. tangan gaara yang membersihkan noda itu belum juga beranjak dari bibir sakura dan justru terdiam di sana yang sukses membuat pipi sakura makin memerah dan membuat jantungnya makin berdetak kencang.

"nah, sudah bersih sekarang" gaara perlahan melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada sakura. dan senyumannya makin lebar melihat tampang compong sakura yang masih terdiam bersemu merah di pipinya.

"tidak apa-apa kan sakura? lagian sudah seharusnya pacarmu ini membersihkan noda seperti tadi" sekarang gaara justru memalingkan mukanya dari sakura, hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau betapa gugupnya gaara saat mengucapkan kata pacar itu ke sakura. sebersit rona merah menghiasi wajah stoic gaara yang namun dengan mudah ternetralisir oleh muka datarnya.

sekarang giliran sakura yang kaget setengah mati.

"hah?" sakura masih tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya._ tadi gaara gak ngomong gitu kan? hanya halusinasiku saja ya?_

gaara menoleh, tangannya perlahan menggapai tangan sakura, matanya mengunci mata sakura yang berada di hadapannya. kini tangan mereka saling bertaut, dan mata jade itu menatap dalam mata emerald yang indah.

"aku sayang kamu sakura" suaranya yang berat itu membuat sesuatu yang spesial detik demi detik ketika kata-kata itu terluncur dari bibirnya dan gaara masih mengunci tatapan emerald itu dan membiarkan mata jadenya tenggelam bersama mata emerald. tangannya masih menggenggam tangan sakura. keduanya saling manyadari bahwa jantungnya sedikit lebih enerjik dari biasanya, menimbulkan perasaan berdebar yang menarik.

"g-gaara maksud kamu-k-kita.." tidak ada alasan sakura untuk tidak jadi gugup begini, ia benar-benar tergagap dan otaknya kembali tidak mau bekerja sama hingga menimbulkan efek seperti ini.

"iya, kita pacaran," gaara tersenyum tulus sekali dan sangat menawan yang mampu meyakinkan sakura bahwa ini benar-benar nyata. perlahan tangan gaara yang dari tadi masih menggenggam tangan sakura belum juga terlepas dan malah menariknya agar sakura segera naik ke atas motor. melanjutkan jadwal utama mereka alias ke-se-ko-lah yang sempat terhenti.

sakura hanya bisa menunduk, banyak yang tidak bisa dilukiskan betapa senangnya sakura saat ini, mungkin saja mata emerald itu sudah buram berair, namun untung sakura bisa menahannya. tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan desir darahnya, perasaannya yang berdebar seiring gaara yang menembak kedua kalinya kepada dirinya. dan entah kenapa sakura benar-benar merasa bahwa dunia berhenti dan menampilkan keindahannya seiring dengan ucapan gaara tadi.

akhirnya tangan gaara melepaskan pegangan dari tangan sakura, dan beranjak naik ke motor, setelah memastikan bahwa sakura sudah terduduk aman di boncengan motornya, gaara segera men-stater motornya.

"kita, berangkat ya sakura" gaara menoleh dan tersenyum lembut hingga akhirnya kembali menatap lurus kedepan setelah memastikan bahwa sakura telah mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

motor itu pun melaju meninggalkan rumah sakura yang menjadi saksi bisu penembakan gaara yang kedua kalinya kepada sakura (lebay XD)

* * *

><p>"pagi sakura!" sasori sedikit berteriak-mungkin-yang tentunya langsung membuat sakura menoleh ke arahnya. "e-eh sasori, selamat pagi juga sasori," sakura tentu saja membalas senyuman tulus sasori dengan sama tulusnya, dan manis. heeeei, tidak ada alasan kan untuk tidak membalas senyum yang manis itu dengan sama manisnya kan? bukan berarti karena dia sekarang-u-uh pacarnya gaara? weits, kenapa dia hampir saja lupa kalau dia memiliki gaara saat melihat senyuman sasori?<p>

sosok sasori melewati tubuh sakura dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di tempat duduk biasa-belakang sakura.

namun tampaknya sekarang sakura dapat menyadari ada tatapan yang dari tadi menatap dirinya, sakura refleks menoleh ke seseorang di sampingnya. akhirnya mata emerald itu mendapati sepasang mata jade yang... susah ditebak. sakura tahu daritadi gaara menatapnya-err atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi, mungkin. tapi ketika ia melihat secara langsung, mata jade itu justru susah ditebak. salah-salah sakura malah bisa tenggelam dalam pesonanya kalau dia terlalu memandangnya.

_apa-apaan sih sasori?_ batin gaara. mata jade yang datar tadi memang sebenarnya dipenuhi oleh tatapan cemburu, namun terlalu datar untuk dilihat. bahkan untuk dilihat sakura yang telah bersamanya lebih lama sekalipun.

sekarang gaara justru menelungkupkan kepalanya di lengannya yang terlipat asal di meja, seakan muak melihat sasori yang sksd (?) dengan sakura. ya jelas, gaara kan pacar sakura, dan dia sangat menyayangi sakura. entah kenapa saat gaara mencoba terpejam dalam lipatan tangannya, walau padahal bel masuk telah berbunyi, gaara merasakan sesuatu. perasaan khawatir akan kehilangan sakura, merasa bahwa sasori-rival sepakbolanya saat di spanyol akan benar-benar menyukai sakura. namun yang hanya bisa dilakukan gaara sekarang cuma terpejam dan menelungkupkan kepalanya, dengan telinganya yang masih mendengarkan celoteh sakura dan sasori yang sedang mengobrol setelah sapaan pagi itu.

_aku harus melakukan sesuatu. _gaara menyeringai tipis.

* * *

><p><strong>akhirnya bel pulang berdentang~<strong>

"kau bisa duluan, gaara, aku ada piket." sakura beranjak menuju lemari kecil tempat sapu-sapu bersemayam untuk segera menyelesaikan bagian piketnya. gaara yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, segera menarik tangan sakura membuat gadis itu terhenti dan tertarik untuk berada lebih dekat dengannya. tanpa mendengar pernyataan sakura, gaara segera menempatkan kepalanya tepat di samping telinga sakura,

mulut itu sekejap berbisik "aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya" bisikan lembut yang cukup bisa membuat sakura terpaku dengan degupan jantung lebih cepat.

akhirnya gaara segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan sakura yang masih menata pikirannya untuk kembali melanjutkan piket.

* * *

><p>setelah 10 menit berselang, dan kini ruangan kelas sakura yang ada di hadapannya telah cukup bersih. tangan sakura mengusap dahinya yang agak basah karena keringat. kakinya pun melangkah ke lemari tempat penyimpanan sapu dan menyimpannya rapi. namun tiba-tiba, hanya sedetik sebelum tangannya menekan tangkai pintu lemari dan menutupnya rapat, sekejap ada tangan yang merangkul lehernya lembut dari belakang, membuat sakura terlonjak kaget. kepalanya pun segera mengadah ke atas dan menemukan senyum manis sasori dan tangannya pemuda itu yang masih melingkari lehernya dari belakang.<p>

"sa-sasori? apa-apaan kok bikin kaget begini?"

tangan sakura menggapai lengan yang mengunci lehernya itu, mencoba untuk melepaskannya, untungnya sasori hanya terlihat bercanda dan tidak ada maksud apa-apa dengan perlakuan tadi sehingga sasori pun melepaskan rangkulan-surprisenya-itu.

"hmm sakura bolehkah aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat?" suara sasori begitu lembut dan... _manis._ ia juga menampilkan senyum itu pada sakura yang bisa dipastikan ada semburat merah di pipi sakura saat mendapati sasori tersenyum kepadanya.

jantung sakura juga berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, terdapat desiran halus yang menggelitik tubuh sakura, entah kenapa sejak saat pertama kali bertemu, setiap kali ia bertemu sasori, ada debaran-debaran aneh yang mungkin belum disadari pasti oleh sakura.

"kemana, sas?" sakura bertanya polos. menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke arah sasori, sambil berjalan keluar kelas mereka berbincang seputar ini.

"kamu akan tahu nanti, sakura." sasori kini menggamit tangan sakura dan menariknya, meminta tubuh sakura untuk mengikutinya, menuju keluar kelas. namun sebelumnya ia menoleh, dan lagi-lagi menampakkan senyum manis kepada sakura. hingga sakura membalasnya dengan sama manisnya dengan pipi yang bersemu.

sakura sedikit penasaran tentang tempat yang dituju sasori, dan itu membuatnya mengikuti sasori tanpa ragu. dan ia menikmatinya, ia menikmati bagaimana sasori mengagetkannya dan ia menikmati meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu sasori.

namun sayangnya keadaan ini membuat sakura tidak menyadari satu hal,

satu hal tentang ucapan gaara-bisikan gaara yang bilang bahwa ia akan menunggunya di bawah.

sakura lupa bahwa gaara menunggunya, sakura lupa dengan ucapan itu, dan mungkin sakura lupa bahwa ada gaara yang menunggunya dan kini gaara bukanlah hal yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

memang ada yang berbeda dengan sakura. ada yang berbeda dengan perasaannya.

* * *

><p>gaara mengangkat lengannya, hingga matanya mendapati pergelangan tangannya yang terbalut jam g-shock khas casio berwarna hitam dan sedikit warna maroon gelap. <em>sudah 45 menit.<em>

"kenapa dia lama sekali?" gaara tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia khawatir. sudah 45 menit ia menunggu kekasihnya, perasaan tidak enak sedikit melingkupi hati gaara.

akhirnya gaara pun memutuskan untuk berlari melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas sakura. memastikan bahwa sakura _baik-baik_ saja.

dengan cepat gaara sudah menanjaki tangga utama, menyusuri lorong kelas, hingga ia menemukan pintu ruang kelas XI-IPA-1 itu... _terkunci?_

gaara mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tahu ada yang aneh, mendapati pintu yang terkunci sudah pasti tidak ada orang lagi di dalam kelas itu. padahal benaknya menginginkan untuk melihat sakura yang masih menyapu dan menginginkan untuk melihat sakura baik-baik saja.

namun yang ada justru ia tidak mendapati sakura dari sudut pandang manapun. gaara benar-benar khawatir, kenapa sakura meninggalkannya? apa sakura lupa bahwa dirinya menunggunya di bawah?

tangan gaara segera merogoh sakura celananya, dan mengambil ponsel, mengetik nomor hape yang sudah ia hapal mati di luar kepala. tangannya meraih hape itu dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya, menunggu nada sambung detik demi detik. _kenapa tidak diangkat?_

jarinya menekan tombol redial dengan cepat dan kembali mendapati nada sambung yang lagi-lagi... tanpa jawaban. _shit._

entah bagaimana perasaan gaara saat ini, yang ada hanyalah khawatir, bingung dan.. sedikit kecewa dan takut dengan pikirannya sendiri bahwa sakura itu lupa akan dirinya yang menunggunya di bawah. namun gaara segera menepis hal itu, walau ia tahu ada yang aneh.

_sakura kamu dimana?_

* * *

><p>TBC~<p>

**HEHEHE maaf kalo abal banget nih chapter, tapi REVIEWNYA PLEASEEEEE R E V I E W P L E A S E :DD **

**thanks before! :)**


End file.
